Saya Otonashi and the Eclipse
by Di.M.H
Summary: A new enemy has reveals itself to Saya and her friends what starts as a recuse mission turns into a full war against the Eclipse in order to defect this new enemy Saya must gain a new power capable to defect the Eclipse what is this
1. Chapter 1, the pure soul

**Saya: "I hope this isn't another drama story,"**

**Di.M.H: "What's a story without drama?"**

**Kai: "Not any you make,**

**Di.M.H: "Everything has drama, that's life so deal with it,"**

**Saya: "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"**

**Kai: "I'm the one gets taken prisoner?"**

**Di.M.H: "They weren't suppose to know until after the chapter, thanks a lot Kai, you see this is way I pick on you,"**

**Kai: "Too bad, deal with it,"**

**Saya: "Can we just start now?**

**Di.M.H; "Okay, Saya we can start now, please leave your reviews and I promise to update my other stories soon, sorry for the sudden disinterest but I have a lot of ideas for fanfics and stories that are not fanfics, thx ya all,"**

_Saya Otonashi and the Eclipse_

Chapter 1, the pure soul

Deep within a dark cave of the mountain to the north, seven figures grained for the event that was going to take place in a matter of days. "Is everything ready?" asked the shadow in the middle. The six others shadow nodded. The day would before the world could even world it. "The seven souls of the seven Royal families must be gained by the end of the year," it said. "The time has finally has it?" asked another shadowy figure, "Can't wait." "We only have one thing left before the Royal souls are taken," said another.

"Ah yes," said another, "The pure soul. It has the power to unit all the seven souls." "And now we will have the pure soul has well," said the first shadow. "Oh, you've find the pure soul already?" asked the second shadow. "Yes," said the first, "It's inside a boy named Kai Myagusuku." "Kai Myagusuku?" asked the second shadow. There is one thing," said the third shadow, "Saya Otonashi is with him." "Saya Otonashi, huh?" said the second, "It's been years since we saw her again." "Yes, it is true that Saya Otonashi is one of the seven souls we might have but she is very difficult to catch and if Kai Myagusuku is with her even no dun he will be hard to catch as well." "Leave it to me," said the fourth shadow, "I'll gather both of them in no time. Why just stop at one when both are together. Easy for the picking."

"We only need the boy," said the first, "We must absorb his soul before we capture the other souls. Saya will have to wait for now." "But, isn't a other soul with her as well?" asked the fifth shadow. "You mean Hagi," said the first, "My sources tell me that he had taken his own life for the girl and the boy to escape after the death of Diva." "So, we're in need of a soul then," said the sixth shadow, "If he's not alive then all hope is lost for our goal." "Never the less," said the seventh shadow, "We must capture them before this year ends." "You are right," said the first, "If we don't capture them then all of their will be transferred to Saya Otonashi for her to save this world from us." "This is a problem then," said the second.

"Where can we find the boy?" the fourth asked, "He lives in Okinawa Japan," the first replied. "That's only a eight day journey from here," said the second. "He sees Saya as his little sister," said the first, "I have assigned a team to the location." "Who?" the second asked, "Who is it?" "Yisuke Black and Kisuke Jin will be the ones to capture the boy," the first replied. "We'll bring back the boy and get the girl back for what she did to me," said Kisuke. Yisuke said nothing. "My little brother's queen," he said, "It's been a while since I saw that beautiful face." "You have your mission," said the first.

"Now, bring Kai Myagusuku alive." "Don't' worry;" said Kisuke, "The only one getting hurt will be the girl." "Leave Saya alive for when we need her," the first scolded him. Yisuke looked to the sky. "Saya Otonashi, my little brother's lover," he said, "It's been a while since I've saw her and my little brother. I wonder how they're doing." "You'll worry about that when you cross paths with them," the first replied, "Now get going." Like the wind they vanished into the darkness with their evil task awaiting them.

Kai stood inside the lift looking out the sunset. He looked down at his hand. A blue key rested in his palm. "Riku," he whispered to himself. He clutched his fingers tightly around the key. He looked over his shoulder. A girl with short dark stood there. Her brown eyes were red from tears. New York was a painful place after what happened to Diva and Hagi. Kai clutched his fist tighter. The girl wiped the tears away from her eyes. Kai looked back to the sunset. He hadn't said a word since the incent at the Met.

What could he say? He wasn't Hagi. Tomorrow they would return to Okinawa. Julia had found a way to prevent habitation but it wasn't the problem that Kai was dealing with at the moment. She had agreed to try it out. That was only three days ago. Now she shouldn't be able to habitat forever. Kai looked over his shoulder again. She was still crying. "Saya," he said. Saya turned to face him. "Kai?" she said her eyes were red from the tears. "You okay?" he asked knowing that was a stupid question. Saya sighed and nodded forcing a smile.

Kai knew that his little sister wouldn't want him suffer. She would act strong in front of everyone but she couldn't hide the pain she was feeling. Especially, from her big brother who knew her better than that "Saya," he said. She shook her head. Her dark moved as she did. Kai wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to say that a time this. She was his little sister and he had to do something for her. The twins were only four days old and Saya would spend her time with them to hide the pain from them.

Saya leaned against the glass and looked out the sunset. Kai's heart began to ache. Mao and slugged to him to go for a walk with Saya to calm her nerves. Kai wanted more than anything than to make Saya smile. Hagi had made her smile before he died and Kai wanted to make her smile again. They had said nothing to each other all day. Saya was in so much pain and Kai felt her pain. He saw Hagi as a good friend. He had protected Saya from everything Diva threw at her. In the end: Hagi had protected not just Saya but Kai and the twins too.

Saya opened her mouth but then stopped and looked away as if looking at Kai brought back the pain. Kai's heart ached again. She wouldn't even look at him for a second or two. If Kai had known this would affect her this badly then he would have done better to keep Hagi alive. Saya was important to Hagi and Hagi was important to Saya. They were two halves of a whole. A whole that Kai could never be a part of. He wanted to give her everything that Hagi would give her; so she would feel like Hagi's alive and still with her always. The tears dripped down her cheeks. Kai looked away hiding the tears that had formed in his eyes.

He wanted to be strong for Saya's sake. Hagi had touched Saya's life in a way that Kai couldn't. Hagi was in love with Saya and Saya was in love with him. Kai wanted Saya to smile but the thought of Hagi just made him stressful. "Kai," Saya said finally. Kai looked at her. He had wanted to hear her again. She had been quiet since Hagi's death. "Please," she said, "Say it will you?" Kai was confused. "Say that word you always say to make me feel better." Now he got it. He smiled and nodded. "Nanusuaukaisa," he said.

Saya looked at him then smiled. Then Kai realized all she needed was the magic word that their father had taught them. "Yeah," she said. Kai smiled. Then the lift came to a stop. "Come on," said Kai stepping out and turning to help her. "Let's go home." She smiled and nodded. "Yes," she replied, "Let's go back to Okinawa, together." Kai smiled again. They walked back to the apartment. Mao was the only one there. "Hey, Kai, Otonashi," she said when she saw them. She saw the smiles on their faces which made her smile too.

She knew all they needed was some fresh air to clear their minds. "Where are the others?" Kai asked looking around. "Out," Mao replied. Saya heard cooing from a basinet in the corner of the room. She walked over and picked up two small infants. Kai sat down onto the couch. Mao sat onto the arm of the sofa. "Sooo," she said to Kai. "How did it go?" "None of your damn business," Kai replied was so Kai. Mao leaned forward and kissed his lips. She got up and flew to the other side of the room. "Hey!" Kai cried out, "What the hell Mao?" Saya just giggled at her brother's reaction. Mao giggled too.

"You are way too easy Kai," said Mao before disappearing into the next room. "You know," said Saya, "If you just like Jahana-san? Why didn't you say so?" "Hey!" Kai cried out. Saya jumped back into the corner near the basinet where her nieces were in. Kai rolled his eyes. "Saya, that wasn't funny," he said. Saya giggled. "I thought it was," she replied turning away and heading toward the kitchen. Kai groaned. "If you want!" Saya called from the kitchen. "Then maybe you should make her a special dinner?"

"Why would I do that?" Kai called back only to hear Saya laughing from the kitchen. He sat back down onto the sofa. Then the door opened. "Ah, Kai you're home," said Lulu smiling at him. "Hey Lulu," Kai replied leaning against the sofa with his eyes closed. Louis was right behind Lulu with bags of groceries in his arms. Julia and David were behind him. Okamura walked toward the kitchen. Saya came out with baby formal for the twins Kai looked at her. "How can you tell?" he asked, "They hadn't even cry yet."

"It's a chiropteran thing," Saya replied. Lulu nodded appearing at Saya's side. She took one twin and feed her while Saya feed the other twin. Kai looked to Julia. "Saya is developing the mother indicts even though they're not her children." "What about Lulu?" Kai asked. "Lulu is a chiropteran," Julia replied, "She is also made from Diva's blood and so she has the same motherly indicts as Diva did." "Any sign of Hagi?" Kai asked David. David shook his head. "We can't find any clues that he's alive or dead," David explained. "He's got to be alive!" Kai cried out. "Kai," said David, "Clam yourself down will you."

"I know that you have responsible of Saya and the twins but beyond that is our job." Kai gritted his teeth. "I'm only thinking of Saya's sake!" he shouted, "Like you said Saya is my responsibility! Well, that means I have to keep her and the twins happy! I know for a fact that Hagi is alive! I may not be a chiropteran of Saya's or Diva's blood but I know for a fact that Hagi won't dead that easy! He has Saya!" "Kai," said Saya softly. Her brother always put her needs and desires before his own just like Hagi did.

Saya had a hard time facing Kai after Hagi's death because of that very reason. She never told anyone her reason for not making eye contact with her older brother and her only brother now. Mao stepped out from the hall. "What is he going off about now?" she asked Saya. Saya didn't answer. The twins cooed in their basinet. Lulu looked at Saya. "Kai knock it off!" Mao shouted, "You're going to scar the babies!" Kai ignored her. "If you won't look for Hagi!" Kai shouted determination in his eyes as he spoke. "Then, I will!"

Saya squeezed her skirt. She walked toward Kai and turned him. "Saya?" he said as she burled her face into his chest. Mao and Lulu looked at each other then at the brother and sister standing in the middle of the room. "Kai," said Saya pushing him back a bit. "Thank you but Hagi is my chevalier and my responsibility. You don't' have to concern yourself for my sake." She turned and walked away. "Saya," said Kai. He looked away. The last thing he wanted was to make his little sister upset. The night sky seemed darker than it had before.

Saya stood in her bedroom looking up at the full moon. It was nights like this that she wished for Hagi's embrace, for his comforting words, for his touch, for his warmth and for his love. Hagi had been by her side for years and now he was gone. Tears dripped down her face. If only Hagi knew how much she loves him. Kai had been there for her just like Hagi. She find it hard to face him since Hagi's death. Kai wanted Saya safe just like Hagi.

Kai cared for her just like Hagi did. Hagi loves her and so does Kai. Kai was just like Hagi in so many ways to her only Kai had more of a free will than Hagi did. Hagi had been a servant throughout most of his life and Kai had been a big brother throughout his life. Kai was like a chevalier only he didn't have the blood to be an actual chevalier. Kai was a chevalier at heart. He protected her, made her happy, kept her safe and he cared about her just like a chevalier would about his queen. Hagi was the same way before he was a chevalier. Saya saw the younger Hagi in Kai and the Hagi of today as well.

Saya fell onto her bed. The thought of Hagi made her sick with the pain. She burled her face into the pillow. She felt a tear fall from her eyes but didn't bother with it. She let the tears fall onto the pillow. Then there was a knock on the door. Saya popped up and looked to the door. "Saya?" it was Kai. "You okay?" she didn't reply. "I brought you some soup that I made with Louis. It's your favorite like dad use to make back away back when." She looked down. "I'll leave it out here in case you get hungry."

He placed the tray he had down onto the floor. "Kai," said Saya through the door. "Saya?" he replied quickly glad to hear her voice. "Do you….?" She paused for a moment not knowing how to ask. "Do you think that Hagi will come looking for me?" she asked. Kai's body went numb. Why was she asking that? Of course Hagi will come for her. Hagi loves her to no end. Kai knew that better than anyone. "What if he doesn't come for me?" she said sadly, "What if, he's dead? What would I do then?" "SAYA!" Kai shouted through the door. Saya froze and looked to the door. "DON'T' YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR ME?" his voice was claim after a moment of catching his breath.

"Listen Saya," he said, "You can't let yourself get down in the dumps like that. I know for a fact Hagi will come and if he doesn't then you have me and everyone else standing right beside you." Saya gasped as Kai's fell onto her ears. "You have everybody here looking out for you," he continued, "Especially, me…." Saya bit her lip then smiled. "Don't worry; you don't have to be alone anymore. You have people who care about you." He waited for a moment he began to turn but stopped when he heard her voice. "Thanks Kai," she said quietly. Kai smiled and walked down the hall. "You're welcome, Saya," he said.

Okinawa the same as it was when they had left it with some new stores or two. Saya looked out the window of the plane. "WOW!" Lulu cried out. Kai smiled at her. "This is Okinawa?" Lulu asked Kai and Saya. They both smiled and nodded. Lulu smiled and looked out the window. "It sure looks the same," said Saya feeling glad to be home at last. Kai nodded. Mao looked out the window. "It's good to be home," she said smiling. Saya heard cooing and laughter beside her. She turned to the basket where the twins were in.

They were smiling and laughing. "They agree too," she said. Kai, Mao and Lulu laughed. Saya kissed her nieces' heads. They smiled up at her. The twins saw Saya as their mother since she was the first one they saw. Julia looked out the window. "Maybe living a normal life, doesn't sound like a bad idea," she said. Louis nodded. "It'll be nice to rest for the rest of our lives," he said. Okamura leaned back. "After, everything we went through," he said, "We device some rest and relaxation. David nodded. He looked to Saya.

"Saya devices this more than any of us," he said. Julia nodded smiling. Saya had suffered a great deal of pain during the war against Diva. They landed in Okinawa airport after a few minutes of hit the Japanese air. Kai walked out the plane behind an excited Lulu and a happy Saya. Mao was right beside him. Saya had the basket with the twins in her arms. She turned to her brother. Kai smiled. "The place hasn't changed," he said looking around. Mao nodded. Lulu looked up at the sun. Julia had prevent the thorn and now Lulu could step out the sun without burning up like firewood.

Joel had arranged for a car to pick them up. Kai, Saya, Lulu and the twins were dropped off at Omoro. Mao was dropped off at her home. Okamura was dropped off at his home. Kai was sweeping the welcome mat outside. Lulu was inside with the twins playing. Saya came up the restaurant. "Hey," said Kai smiling at her. "Hey," she said. It had been a few months since they were home. They had thrown a party two weeks ago for the reopening of Omoro.

Saya opened the door with the pink key that Kai had given her. Hagi popped in her mind for the eighteenth time since she had been home. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking at her. "Oh, nothing," she replied quickly, "I was just wondering if Hagi would like it here." The muscle that Kai was using to sweep froze at the mention Hagi's name like he had done when Riku or George was mentioned. "I think," he said, "He would love it here." She smiled and then stepped into the house. Kai followed right behind.

Kai couldn't remember the last time he and Saya played catch. Well he could but it felt like forever. Saya threw the ball at him he caught it in midair. Lulu had taken the twins out to visit Mao's little sister. Julia had given birth to a baby boy. David named him George. He asked Saya and Kai if it was okay before naming his son. They thought it was a good idea to honor their father's memory. Lulu, the twins who Saya had named after their parents were always playing with Yuki; Mao's little sister and George.

Kai and Saya had some free time on their hands. Kai thought they could play catch like the old days. The last time they played was when Riku was still alive and was Saya's second chevalier. Saya and Kai had a hard time talking about it but Riku kept their family together during the hard times but now Riku was gone their father. Soon the sun was setting; Lulu and the girls would return soon. Kai caught the ball in his hands. "I think that's enough for today," he said. Saya nodded. Kai took the ball inside the house or was about to do so.

Omoro blew into flames before their eyes. "What the?" said Kai. "Huh?" Saya cried. Two figures appeared from the smoke that blew into the air. Saya watched as the figures stepped out from the smoke. Kai wasn't sure what to make of it. One figure was smaller than the other. They wore black clacks with blue moons on it. They had straw hats on their heads. "It's been a while," said the smaller figure, "Saya." Saya's heart stopped in mid beat. Kai looked over at Saya. "Saya?" he said, "Do you know this guy?"

"I can't remember," she said. Kai knew that she hadn't gained all of her memory yet. "I see," said the man, "So, the rumors are true. You have no memory." He reached up for his hat and removed it. Kai and Saya's eyes widen. He had long white hair, light blue eyes and he looked just like Hagi. "Allow me to refresh your memory," he said, "I am Yisuke Black; Hagi's older brother." Saya's heart stopped completely. "Hagi's…older brother?" she gasped. "I didn't know he had an older brother." Kai couldn't speak. Was this guy really Hagi's brother? Kai didn't really know that much about Hagi's past other than his life with Saya.

The taller man removed his hat. "Well, I guess we're telling you who we are then I'm Kisuke Jin," he said. His skin the color of a great white shark and he even had a shark's eyes. Saya stared up at him with fear in her eyes. She wanted get away from them as soon as possible. "What are you doing here?" Kai shouted. "Kai Myagusuku," said Yisuke. Kai froze. "You are coming with us. "Kai," said Saya looking to her brother. Kai looked at back her. "Don't worry Saya," he said turning to them. "I'm not going anywhere with these creeps."

"Oh really?" said Kisuke, "Well, looks like I have to cut off that mouth of yours." "Kisuke," said Yisuke, "Don't we need him alive." "I know," said Kisuke, "I was only trying to shut him up a little." Saya got in front of Kai ready to protect him if she needed to. "If you want Kai then you have to go through me!" she hissed. "Saya!" Kai cried. Yisuke punched Saya in the face spending her flying back. "SAYAAA!" Kai shouted about to run to her side when Kisuke pulled out his sword and pointed it at Kai's neck.

"Don't move kid," he said, "Let Yisuke have his fun with the girl." Saya hit the remaining part of the wall back first. Blood shot out her mouth as she hit the wall. Yisuke walked toward her. Saya slowly got to her feet but Yisuke bashed his fist into the back of her neck. Saya fell to the ground. "SAYAAA!" Kai cried out with Kisuke's sword still at his throat. Saya got up but only to kick into the stomach. She sidled across the ground and into back first into a wall. Blood shot out her mouth once again. Kai cried out to his sister. "SAYAAA!" she looked up at Yisuke who was standing over her.

"What my brother sees in you," he said, "I'll never know." Saya got up using his leg for support. "Why don't you just give up," he said. "Never," she hissed, "As long as Kai is in danger or anyone else I care about," she said getting up, "I won't give up until Kai is safe and away from the likes of you." Yisuke kicked her in the gut making her fall to the ground. He picked her up by the hairs of the top of her head and glared into her eyes. "My brother sure knows how to pick them, right girl?" he said. Saya looked at him.

Then he let her go only to punch her into the stomach. Blood shot out her mouth as she went flying back. "SSSSSAAAAYYYYAAAAA!" Kai shouted. Saya sidled across the ground of the remains of Omoro. She slowly got up. "Give up," Yisuke said was he walked toward her. "You can't win against me." Saya got to her feet. "As long as Kai is danger…." She glared at him with rage. "I will fight until the very end!" "That's very touching," said Yisuke, "But, can you fight me?" "You won't win."

"I'll win," she hissed, "For the people I love!" Yisuke chuckled. "I don't' care if you really are Hagi's older brother! I'll protect Kai to the end!" Yisuke bashed his fist into her gut. Saya held her stomach and fell onto her knees. Kisuke laughed. "Looks like she's all talk," he said. "SSSSSAAAAAYYYYAAAA!" Kai cried out running toward her. Kisuke took off after Kai. "Get back here kid," he said. Kai got to Saya's side. "Saya," he said getting to his knees. "Are you okay?" she coughed up blood. "Saya!" Kai shouted. He looked to Yisuke enraged for what happened to his sister. "YOU BASTARD!" he roared running toward him with his fist ready to strike.

He swung his fist forward toward Yisuke's face. Yisuke disappeared into the wind and reappeared behind him. "Kai!" Saya cried out. Kai looked over his shoulder. Saya got between Kai and Yisuke. Yisuke's sword had pierced her chest. "SAYAAA!" Kai shouted. Saya's arms were spending out to block them from him. "I told you," she said her eyes were now glowing red. "I will protect Kai to the very end!" "I don't' care what you do to me but I won't let you get my brother!" Yisuke looked at her. "You're just like my brother in more ways than one kid," he said pulling out the blade. Saya fell to the ground with blood dripping out her chest. "SAYAAA!" Kai cried as she fell to the ground.

She hit the wooden floor. Kai got to his knees. "Saya," he cried out. Her eyes were closed. "Saya? Saya?" Kai cried out, "Saya! Please don't' leave me! I can't lose you too! Saya, Saya, Saya," he burled his face into her chest as he cried then held back his head a shouted at the top of his lungs. "SSSSAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!" rain clouds formed from above. The rain came down as he cried out her name. Yisuke punched Kai in the gut. Kai fell to the floor out cold. Kisuke kicked Saya over onto her back.

"Too bad for you kid," he said, "Looks like we win." Yisuke picked Kai up around the waist. "We have what we came here for," he said, "We'll save Saya for a later time. Let's go Kisuke." "Roger," said Kisuke, "I take it you had fun roughing her up a bit," he said. Yisuke chuckled. "All I did was to show my little brother what would happen if he lets anyone in. That's' all." "Whatever," said Kisuke, "She is one pain in the neck to deal with, huh?" Yisuke looked at Saya. "As long as someone important to you is in danger…You will fight to protect them to the very end," he said. "You are a foolish one."


	2. Chapters 2, recue Kai from the Eclipse

**Saya: "I hope this isn't another drama story,"**

**Di.M.H: "What's a story without drama?"**

**Kai: "Not any you make,**

**Di.M.H: "Everything has drama, that's life so deal with it,"**

**Saya: "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"**

**Kai: "I'm the one gets taken prisoner?"**

**Di.M.H: "They weren't suppose to know until after the chapter, thanks a lot Kai, you see this is way I pick on you,"**

**Kai: "Too bad, deal with it,"**

**Saya: "Can we just start now?**

**Di.M.H; "Okay, Saya we can start now, please leave your reviews and I promise to update my other stories soon, sorry for the sudden disinterest but I have a lot of ideas for fanfics and stories that are not fanfics, thx ya all,"**

_Saya Otonashi and the Eclipse_

Chapter 1, the pure soul

Deep within a dark cave of the mountain to the north, seven figures grained for the event that was going to take place in a matter of days. "Is everything ready?" asked the shadow in the middle. The six others shadow nodded. The day would before the world could even world it. "The seven souls of the seven Royal families must be gained by the end of the year," it said. "The time has finally has it?" asked another shadowy figure, "Can't wait." "We only have one thing left before the Royal souls are taken," said another.

"Ah yes," said another, "The pure soul. It has the power to unit all the seven souls." "And now we will have the pure soul has well," said the first shadow. "Oh, you've find the pure soul already?" asked the second shadow. "Yes," said the first, "It's inside a boy named Kai Myagusuku." "Kai Myagusuku?" asked the second shadow. There is one thing," said the third shadow, "Saya Otonashi is with him." "Saya Otonashi, huh?" said the second, "It's been years since we saw her again." "Yes, it is true that Saya Otonashi is one of the seven souls we might have but she is very difficult to catch and if Kai Myagusuku is with her even no dun he will be hard to catch as well." "Leave it to me," said the fourth shadow, "I'll gather both of them in no time. Why just stop at one when both are together. Easy for the picking."

"We only need the boy," said the first, "We must absorb his soul before we capture the other souls. Saya will have to wait for now." "But, isn't a other soul with her as well?" asked the fifth shadow. "You mean Hagi," said the first, "My sources tell me that he had taken his own life for the girl and the boy to escape after the death of Diva." "So, we're in need of a soul then," said the sixth shadow, "If he's not alive then all hope is lost for our goal." "Never the less," said the seventh shadow, "We must capture them before this year ends." "You are right," said the first, "If we don't capture them then all of their will be transferred to Saya Otonashi for her to save this world from us." "This is a problem then," said the second.

"Where can we find the boy?" the fourth asked, "He lives in Okinawa Japan," the first replied. "That's only a eight day journey from here," said the second. "He sees Saya as his little sister," said the first, "I have assigned a team to the location." "Who?" the second asked, "Who is it?" "Yisuke Black and Kisuke Jin will be the ones to capture the boy," the first replied. "We'll bring back the boy and get the girl back for what she did to me," said Kisuke. Yisuke said nothing. "My little brother's queen," he said, "It's been a while since I saw that beautiful face." "You have your mission," said the first.

"Now, bring Kai Myagusuku alive." "Don't' worry;" said Kisuke, "The only one getting hurt will be the girl." "Leave Saya alive for when we need her," the first scolded him. Yisuke looked to the sky. "Saya Otonashi, my little brother's lover," he said, "It's been a while since I've saw her and my little brother. I wonder how they're doing." "You'll worry about that when you cross paths with them," the first replied, "Now get going." Like the wind they vanished into the darkness with their evil task awaiting them.

Kai stood inside the lift looking out the sunset. He looked down at his hand. A blue key rested in his palm. "Riku," he whispered to himself. He clutched his fingers tightly around the key. He looked over his shoulder. A girl with short dark stood there. Her brown eyes were red from tears. New York was a painful place after what happened to Diva and Hagi. Kai clutched his fist tighter. The girl wiped the tears away from her eyes. Kai looked back to the sunset. He hadn't said a word since the incent at the Met.

What could he say? He wasn't Hagi. Tomorrow they would return to Okinawa. Julia had found a way to prevent habitation but it wasn't the problem that Kai was dealing with at the moment. She had agreed to try it out. That was only three days ago. Now she shouldn't be able to habitat forever. Kai looked over his shoulder again. She was still crying. "Saya," he said. Saya turned to face him. "Kai?" she said her eyes were red from the tears. "You okay?" he asked knowing that was a stupid question. Saya sighed and nodded forcing a smile.

Kai knew that his little sister wouldn't want him suffer. She would act strong in front of everyone but she couldn't hide the pain she was feeling. Especially, from her big brother who knew her better than that "Saya," he said. She shook her head. Her dark moved as she did. Kai wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to say that a time this. She was his little sister and he had to do something for her. The twins were only four days old and Saya would spend her time with them to hide the pain from them.

Saya leaned against the glass and looked out the sunset. Kai's heart began to ache. Mao and slugged to him to go for a walk with Saya to calm her nerves. Kai wanted more than anything than to make Saya smile. Hagi had made her smile before he died and Kai wanted to make her smile again. They had said nothing to each other all day. Saya was in so much pain and Kai felt her pain. He saw Hagi as a good friend. He had protected Saya from everything Diva threw at her. In the end: Hagi had protected not just Saya but Kai and the twins too.

Saya opened her mouth but then stopped and looked away as if looking at Kai brought back the pain. Kai's heart ached again. She wouldn't even look at him for a second or two. If Kai had known this would affect her this badly then he would have done better to keep Hagi alive. Saya was important to Hagi and Hagi was important to Saya. They were two halves of a whole. A whole that Kai could never be a part of. He wanted to give her everything that Hagi would give her; so she would feel like Hagi's alive and still with her always. The tears dripped down her cheeks. Kai looked away hiding the tears that had formed in his eyes.

He wanted to be strong for Saya's sake. Hagi had touched Saya's life in a way that Kai couldn't. Hagi was in love with Saya and Saya was in love with him. Kai wanted Saya to smile but the thought of Hagi just made him stressful. "Kai," Saya said finally. Kai looked at her. He had wanted to hear her again. She had been quiet since Hagi's death. "Please," she said, "Say it will you?" Kai was confused. "Say that word you always say to make me feel better." Now he got it. He smiled and nodded. "Nanusuaukaisa," he said.

Saya looked at him then smiled. Then Kai realized all she needed was the magic word that their father had taught them. "Yeah," she said. Kai smiled. Then the lift came to a stop. "Come on," said Kai stepping out and turning to help her. "Let's go home." She smiled and nodded. "Yes," she replied, "Let's go back to Okinawa, together." Kai smiled again. They walked back to the apartment. Mao was the only one there. "Hey, Kai, Otonashi," she said when she saw them. She saw the smiles on their faces which made her smile too.

She knew all they needed was some fresh air to clear their minds. "Where are the others?" Kai asked looking around. "Out," Mao replied. Saya heard cooing from a basinet in the corner of the room. She walked over and picked up two small infants. Kai sat down onto the couch. Mao sat onto the arm of the sofa. "Sooo," she said to Kai. "How did it go?" "None of your damn business," Kai replied was so Kai. Mao leaned forward and kissed his lips. She got up and flew to the other side of the room. "Hey!" Kai cried out, "What the hell Mao?" Saya just giggled at her brother's reaction. Mao giggled too.

"You are way too easy Kai," said Mao before disappearing into the next room. "You know," said Saya, "If you just like Jahana-san? Why didn't you say so?" "Hey!" Kai cried out. Saya jumped back into the corner near the basinet where her nieces were in. Kai rolled his eyes. "Saya, that wasn't funny," he said. Saya giggled. "I thought it was," she replied turning away and heading toward the kitchen. Kai groaned. "If you want!" Saya called from the kitchen. "Then maybe you should make her a special dinner?"

"Why would I do that?" Kai called back only to hear Saya laughing from the kitchen. He sat back down onto the sofa. Then the door opened. "Ah, Kai you're home," said Lulu smiling at him. "Hey Lulu," Kai replied leaning against the sofa with his eyes closed. Louis was right behind Lulu with bags of groceries in his arms. Julia and David were behind him. Okamura walked toward the kitchen. Saya came out with baby formal for the twins Kai looked at her. "How can you tell?" he asked, "They hadn't even cry yet."

"It's a chiropteran thing," Saya replied. Lulu nodded appearing at Saya's side. She took one twin and feed her while Saya feed the other twin. Kai looked to Julia. "Saya is developing the mother indicts even though they're not her children." "What about Lulu?" Kai asked. "Lulu is a chiropteran," Julia replied, "She is also made from Diva's blood and so she has the same motherly indicts as Diva did." "Any sign of Hagi?" Kai asked David. David shook his head. "We can't find any clues that he's alive or dead," David explained. "He's got to be alive!" Kai cried out. "Kai," said David, "Clam yourself down will you."

"I know that you have responsible of Saya and the twins but beyond that is our job." Kai gritted his teeth. "I'm only thinking of Saya's sake!" he shouted, "Like you said Saya is my responsibility! Well, that means I have to keep her and the twins happy! I know for a fact that Hagi is alive! I may not be a chiropteran of Saya's or Diva's blood but I know for a fact that Hagi won't dead that easy! He has Saya!" "Kai," said Saya softly. Her brother always put her needs and desires before his own just like Hagi did.

Saya had a hard time facing Kai after Hagi's death because of that very reason. She never told anyone her reason for not making eye contact with her older brother and her only brother now. Mao stepped out from the hall. "What is he going off about now?" she asked Saya. Saya didn't answer. The twins cooed in their basinet. Lulu looked at Saya. "Kai knock it off!" Mao shouted, "You're going to scar the babies!" Kai ignored her. "If you won't look for Hagi!" Kai shouted determination in his eyes as he spoke. "Then, I will!"

Saya squeezed her skirt. She walked toward Kai and turned him. "Saya?" he said as she burled her face into his chest. Mao and Lulu looked at each other then at the brother and sister standing in the middle of the room. "Kai," said Saya pushing him back a bit. "Thank you but Hagi is my chevalier and my responsibility. You don't' have to concern yourself for my sake." She turned and walked away. "Saya," said Kai. He looked away. The last thing he wanted was to make his little sister upset. The night sky seemed darker than it had before.

Saya stood in her bedroom looking up at the full moon. It was nights like this that she wished for Hagi's embrace, for his comforting words, for his touch, for his warmth and for his love. Hagi had been by her side for years and now he was gone. Tears dripped down her face. If only Hagi knew how much she loves him. Kai had been there for her just like Hagi. She find it hard to face him since Hagi's death. Kai wanted Saya safe just like Hagi.

Kai cared for her just like Hagi did. Hagi loves her and so does Kai. Kai was just like Hagi in so many ways to her only Kai had more of a free will than Hagi did. Hagi had been a servant throughout most of his life and Kai had been a big brother throughout his life. Kai was like a chevalier only he didn't have the blood to be an actual chevalier. Kai was a chevalier at heart. He protected her, made her happy, kept her safe and he cared about her just like a chevalier would about his queen. Hagi was the same way before he was a chevalier. Saya saw the younger Hagi in Kai and the Hagi of today as well.

Saya fell onto her bed. The thought of Hagi made her sick with the pain. She burled her face into the pillow. She felt a tear fall from her eyes but didn't bother with it. She let the tears fall onto the pillow. Then there was a knock on the door. Saya popped up and looked to the door. "Saya?" it was Kai. "You okay?" she didn't reply. "I brought you some soup that I made with Louis. It's your favorite like dad use to make back away back when." She looked down. "I'll leave it out here in case you get hungry."

He placed the tray he had down onto the floor. "Kai," said Saya through the door. "Saya?" he replied quickly glad to hear her voice. "Do you….?" She paused for a moment not knowing how to ask. "Do you think that Hagi will come looking for me?" she asked. Kai's body went numb. Why was she asking that? Of course Hagi will come for her. Hagi loves her to no end. Kai knew that better than anyone. "What if he doesn't come for me?" she said sadly, "What if, he's dead? What would I do then?" "SAYA!" Kai shouted through the door. Saya froze and looked to the door. "DON'T' YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR ME?" his voice was claim after a moment of catching his breath.

"Listen Saya," he said, "You can't let yourself get down in the dumps like that. I know for a fact Hagi will come and if he doesn't then you have me and everyone else standing right beside you." Saya gasped as Kai's fell onto her ears. "You have everybody here looking out for you," he continued, "Especially, me…." Saya bit her lip then smiled. "Don't worry; you don't have to be alone anymore. You have people who care about you." He waited for a moment he began to turn but stopped when he heard her voice. "Thanks Kai," she said quietly. Kai smiled and walked down the hall. "You're welcome, Saya," he said.

Okinawa the same as it was when they had left it with some new stores or two. Saya looked out the window of the plane. "WOW!" Lulu cried out. Kai smiled at her. "This is Okinawa?" Lulu asked Kai and Saya. They both smiled and nodded. Lulu smiled and looked out the window. "It sure looks the same," said Saya feeling glad to be home at last. Kai nodded. Mao looked out the window. "It's good to be home," she said smiling. Saya heard cooing and laughter beside her. She turned to the basket where the twins were in.

They were smiling and laughing. "They agree too," she said. Kai, Mao and Lulu laughed. Saya kissed her nieces' heads. They smiled up at her. The twins saw Saya as their mother since she was the first one they saw. Julia looked out the window. "Maybe living a normal life, doesn't sound like a bad idea," she said. Louis nodded. "It'll be nice to rest for the rest of our lives," he said. Okamura leaned back. "After, everything we went through," he said, "We device some rest and relaxation. David nodded. He looked to Saya.

"Saya devices this more than any of us," he said. Julia nodded smiling. Saya had suffered a great deal of pain during the war against Diva. They landed in Okinawa airport after a few minutes of hit the Japanese air. Kai walked out the plane behind an excited Lulu and a happy Saya. Mao was right beside him. Saya had the basket with the twins in her arms. She turned to her brother. Kai smiled. "The place hasn't changed," he said looking around. Mao nodded. Lulu looked up at the sun. Julia had prevent the thorn and now Lulu could step out the sun without burning up like firewood.

Joel had arranged for a car to pick them up. Kai, Saya, Lulu and the twins were dropped off at Omoro. Mao was dropped off at her home. Okamura was dropped off at his home. Kai was sweeping the welcome mat outside. Lulu was inside with the twins playing. Saya came up the restaurant. "Hey," said Kai smiling at her. "Hey," she said. It had been a few months since they were home. They had thrown a party two weeks ago for the reopening of Omoro.

Saya opened the door with the pink key that Kai had given her. Hagi popped in her mind for the eighteenth time since she had been home. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking at her. "Oh, nothing," she replied quickly, "I was just wondering if Hagi would like it here." The muscle that Kai was using to sweep froze at the mention Hagi's name like he had done when Riku or George was mentioned. "I think," he said, "He would love it here." She smiled and then stepped into the house. Kai followed right behind.

Kai couldn't remember the last time he and Saya played catch. Well he could but it felt like forever. Saya threw the ball at him he caught it in midair. Lulu had taken the twins out to visit Mao's little sister. Julia had given birth to a baby boy. David named him George. He asked Saya and Kai if it was okay before naming his son. They thought it was a good idea to honor their father's memory. Lulu, the twins who Saya had named after their parents were always playing with Yuki; Mao's little sister and George.

Kai and Saya had some free time on their hands. Kai thought they could play catch like the old days. The last time they played was when Riku was still alive and was Saya's second chevalier. Saya and Kai had a hard time talking about it but Riku kept their family together during the hard times but now Riku was gone their father. Soon the sun was setting; Lulu and the girls would return soon. Kai caught the ball in his hands. "I think that's enough for today," he said. Saya nodded. Kai took the ball inside the house or was about to do so.

Omoro blew into flames before their eyes. "What the?" said Kai. "Huh?" Saya cried. Two figures appeared from the smoke that blew into the air. Saya watched as the figures stepped out from the smoke. Kai wasn't sure what to make of it. One figure was smaller than the other. They wore black clacks with blue moons on it. They had straw hats on their heads. "It's been a while," said the smaller figure, "Saya." Saya's heart stopped in mid beat. Kai looked over at Saya. "Saya?" he said, "Do you know this guy?"

"I can't remember," she said. Kai knew that she hadn't gained all of her memory yet. "I see," said the man, "So, the rumors are true. You have no memory." He reached up for his hat and removed it. Kai and Saya's eyes widen. He had long white hair, light blue eyes and he looked just like Hagi. "Allow me to refresh your memory," he said, "I am Yisuke Black; Hagi's older brother." Saya's heart stopped completely. "Hagi's…older brother?" she gasped. "I didn't know he had an older brother." Kai couldn't speak. Was this guy really Hagi's brother? Kai didn't really know that much about Hagi's past other than his life with Saya.

The taller man removed his hat. "Well, I guess we're telling you who we are then I'm Kisuke Jin," he said. His skin the color of a great white shark and he even had a shark's eyes. Saya stared up at him with fear in her eyes. She wanted get away from them as soon as possible. "What are you doing here?" Kai shouted. "Kai Myagusuku," said Yisuke. Kai froze. "You are coming with us. "Kai," said Saya looking to her brother. Kai looked at back her. "Don't worry Saya," he said turning to them. "I'm not going anywhere with these creeps."

"Oh really?" said Kisuke, "Well, looks like I have to cut off that mouth of yours." "Kisuke," said Yisuke, "Don't we need him alive." "I know," said Kisuke, "I was only trying to shut him up a little." Saya got in front of Kai ready to protect him if she needed to. "If you want Kai then you have to go through me!" she hissed. "Saya!" Kai cried. Yisuke punched Saya in the face spending her flying back. "SAYAAA!" Kai shouted about to run to her side when Kisuke pulled out his sword and pointed it at Kai's neck.

"Don't move kid," he said, "Let Yisuke have his fun with the girl." Saya hit the remaining part of the wall back first. Blood shot out her mouth as she hit the wall. Yisuke walked toward her. Saya slowly got to her feet but Yisuke bashed his fist into the back of her neck. Saya fell to the ground. "SAYAAA!" Kai cried out with Kisuke's sword still at his throat. Saya got up but only to kick into the stomach. She sidled across the ground and into back first into a wall. Blood shot out her mouth once again. Kai cried out to his sister. "SAYAAA!" she looked up at Yisuke who was standing over her.

"What my brother sees in you," he said, "I'll never know." Saya got up using his leg for support. "Why don't you just give up," he said. "Never," she hissed, "As long as Kai is in danger or anyone else I care about," she said getting up, "I won't give up until Kai is safe and away from the likes of you." Yisuke kicked her in the gut making her fall to the ground. He picked her up by the hairs of the top of her head and glared into her eyes. "My brother sure knows how to pick them, right girl?" he said. Saya looked at him.

Then he let her go only to punch her into the stomach. Blood shot out her mouth as she went flying back. "SSSSSAAAAYYYYAAAAA!" Kai shouted. Saya sidled across the ground of the remains of Omoro. She slowly got up. "Give up," Yisuke said was he walked toward her. "You can't win against me." Saya got to her feet. "As long as Kai is danger…." She glared at him with rage. "I will fight until the very end!" "That's very touching," said Yisuke, "But, can you fight me?" "You won't win."

"I'll win," she hissed, "For the people I love!" Yisuke chuckled. "I don't' care if you really are Hagi's older brother! I'll protect Kai to the end!" Yisuke bashed his fist into her gut. Saya held her stomach and fell onto her knees. Kisuke laughed. "Looks like she's all talk," he said. "SSSSSAAAAAYYYYAAAA!" Kai cried out running toward her. Kisuke took off after Kai. "Get back here kid," he said. Kai got to Saya's side. "Saya," he said getting to his knees. "Are you okay?" she coughed up blood. "Saya!" Kai shouted. He looked to Yisuke enraged for what happened to his sister. "YOU BASTARD!" he roared running toward him with his fist ready to strike.

He swung his fist forward toward Yisuke's face. Yisuke disappeared into the wind and reappeared behind him. "Kai!" Saya cried out. Kai looked over his shoulder. Saya got between Kai and Yisuke. Yisuke's sword had pierced her chest. "SAYAAA!" Kai shouted. Saya's arms were spending out to block them from him. "I told you," she said her eyes were now glowing red. "I will protect Kai to the very end!" "I don't' care what you do to me but I won't let you get my brother!" Yisuke looked at her. "You're just like my brother in more ways than one kid," he said pulling out the blade. Saya fell to the ground with blood dripping out her chest. "SAYAAA!" Kai cried as she fell to the ground.

She hit the wooden floor. Kai got to his knees. "Saya," he cried out. Her eyes were closed. "Saya? Saya?" Kai cried out, "Saya! Please don't' leave me! I can't lose you too! Saya, Saya, Saya," he burled his face into her chest as he cried then held back his head a shouted at the top of his lungs. "SSSSAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!" rain clouds formed from above. The rain came down as he cried out her name. Yisuke punched Kai in the gut. Kai fell to the floor out cold. Kisuke kicked Saya over onto her back.

"Too bad for you kid," he said, "Looks like we win." Yisuke picked Kai up around the waist. "We have what we came here for," he said, "We'll save Saya for a later time. Let's go Kisuke." "Roger," said Kisuke, "I take it you had fun roughing her up a bit," he said. Yisuke chuckled. "All I did was to show my little brother what would happen if he lets anyone in. That's' all." "Whatever," said Kisuke, "She is one pain in the neck to deal with, huh?" Yisuke looked at Saya. "As long as someone important to you is in danger…You will fight to protect them to the very end," he said. "You are a foolish one."

**Di.M.H: "This chapter has fighting in it,"**

**Saya: "I don't fight yet?"**

**Kai: "Hey, at least you get to move, i'm out cold,"**

**Di.M.H: "I know, but Hagi appears in this chapter,"**

**Saya: "HAGI APPEARS? YAYYY!"**

**Di.M.H: "I shouldn't have said that, huh?"**

**Kai: "Hey at least she not jumping out of her seat again,"**

**Di.M.H: "Yeah, you're right about that,"**

**Saya: "So, when is the next chapter going to be up?"**

**Di.M.H: "Give me a break Saya, i just finished this one, okay, let's get on with the show here people, I promise you that you're going to want more when you're done, Saya will give that power I was talking about later on, please please leave me reviews, I will update my other stories soon, thank ya all, have an awesome weekend!"**

Chapters 2, recue Kai from the Eclipse

Saya opened her eyes and find herself in Julia's clinic. She looked around. "Saya!" Lulu cried out as she appeared at her side. "Lulu?" said Saya, "What happened?" "Don't you remember?" Lulu asked. Then it came back her. "KAI!" she shouted jumping up from the bed. She looked around for her brother but couldn't find him anywhere. "Lulu," she said, "Where's Kai?" "We don't know," Lulu replied, "We got home and saw that it was a mess. We found you laying on the ground out cold but we didn't see Kai anywhere."

Saya punched the wall beside the bed. "I can't believe this," she growled, "I couldn't protect him. I've failed as his sister." She cupped her face into her hands. Julia stepped into the room. "Oh, Saya," she said, "You're finally awake." "Julia-san," said Saya. She grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. "Did you find anything on Kai's whereabouts?" she asked. Julia grabbed Saya's hands and placed them at her sides. "No we haven't,' she replied. Saya punched the wall again. "Saya, claim down," said Julia touching her shoulder. "First I've lost dad then Riku then Hagi and now….I've lost Kai," she cried.

Julia took her hands. "Saya," she said, "Tell me what happened." Saya explained everything that happened. She told them about the two men that attacked them and what happened to Kai. By the time she was finished Julia and Lulu were speechless. "I'll contact David and tell him what happened," said Julia as she went into the hall. Lulu looked to Saya. Saya was beating herself up for not being strong enough to protect him from those two men. Saya felt alone once again. Lulu touched her arm.

"Saya," she said. Saya looked down at Lulu. "I'm fine," she said, "Lulu, where are the girls?" she asked realizing that they weren't there. "Louis is looking after them," Lulu replied. Saya was glad they were safe. Julia came back into the room with David and the others. Mao grabbed Saya's shoulders. "Julia-san, told us what happened," she said shaking Saya. "Tell me it's not true Otonashi!' Saya could see the tears in her eyes. She looked down and nodded. Mao held up her hand about to slap Saya when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Saya looked up to see David holding Mao's wrist. "I know you're worry about Kai,' he said, "But slapping Saya isn't going to do anything." Mao knew he was right. She pulled away from him quickly. Julia sighed. "What now?" Louis asked, "We look for Kai," said Saya. Everyone looked at her. "I'm not going to lose the only family I have left from the war against Diva. Kai has been there for me and now it's my turn to be there for him." Mao nodded. "I agree with Otonashi," she said, "If it was her. I know Kai would do anything to find her." That was the true. "Alright," said Okamura, "I'll see what I can dig up. Mao care to help me?"

"I thought you never asked," said Mao, "I'll do anything for get Kai back." Saya nodded. "I'll contact Joel," said David. "I already did," said Julia, "He says that he'll spend jets for us as soon as he can." "What about the kids?" Louis asked. "They're have to go with us," said David, "We can't leave them alone." They all agreed. Saya turned to Lulu. "You ready to fight again Lulu by my side?" she asked. "You bet," Lulu replied, "Besides, Kai was like another brother to me too." Saya nodded. Mao nodded to them.

"We'll leave as soon as possible," said David, "I slugged we all get ready." There was no need to tell Saya that. She knew what she needed to do. She was willing to take up arms again to save her brother's life. It was Kai they were after but what would they want with him? She had find out before it was too late. Saya's heart was filled with hope of reaching Kai in time. Could they find him in time or would it be too late?

The dark cave was gloomily like it had been always. Yisuke dropped Kai's body onto the stone cold floor. "Good work," said the first shadow, "Was there any trouble?" "Just Saya Otonashi trying to stop us from getting him," said Kisuke. "She called him her older brother." "I see," said the second shadow. Yisuke saw to two men standing in the corner. "We were spent to the hideout before you got back to help you," said a blonde hair man. The other man had red hair. "So," said the red haired, "You managed to capture him without hurting him."

"Yes," said Kisuke, "The girl suffered some damage though." Yisuke couldn't settle the issue with your little brother some other way?" asked the blonde. "Gino, Jingo," Yisuke replied, "Saya is the only way I can get under my little brother's skin. If I do enough damage he'll come to stop me. He's deeply in love with the girl." "a sucker for love," said Gino, Jingo said nothing. "Shall we begin?' asked Jingo. "Very well,:" said the first shadow.

"We will need to prepare for the Red Shield's arrival. No dun the girl already told them what happened and they'll come to save the boy." They all gathered around Kai's motionless body and had placed their hands over his chest. Seven beams of light shot out from Kai's chest and into their palms. "The produce will take eight days. That's how long they'll have to take to get here in time. By then it'll already be too late." "We can grab the girl once they arrive. She'll come to save him since he is her brother."

Saya was asleep on a bed. Julia and the others were looking at a map that Louis and their guest had laid on the table top. "So, we have no idea where to look," said Mao. "Our sources say that the two men that took Kai were a part of an organization known as the Eclipse because of the moons on their cloaks," said Okamura. Their looked over at the bed where Saya was sleeping. "So, she is the one who fought the chiropterans and now she's just a normal girl, right?" he asked. "That's correct," said David.

Saya rolled in her sleep and fell out of bed. "YIKES!" she cried out landing onto her hands and knees. She looked over to see their guest. "She not much," he said. "Who are you?" Saya asked. The man walked toward Saya. "The name's Jack Smith," he said, "Nice to meet ya. I'm a Red Shield agent." "It's nice to meet you too," Saya replied. Jack smiled and helped her up to her feet. "Any word on Kai?" Saya asked turning to David.

"No," David replied, "We have no leads yet." Saya growled under her breath. Mao felt Saya's pain. She sighed and turned to Saya. "Otonashi," she said. Saya looked at her. "Yes?" she asked. "Is there anything you can tell us about them?" Mao asked. Saya thought it about. "They said their names," she replied. "What?" Lulu cried. "Saya," said David, "Do you remember their names?" "Of course," she replied.

"The man with the white hair was named Yisuke Black and the one that looked like a shark was named Kisuke Jin," she said then something that Yisuke had said came to mind. "There was something else too," she said. "What is it Saya?" Julia asked. "Yisuke said he knew me from long ago." "So, they have appeared to Saya before," said Joel, "But there is no refer of them in the diary." "Maybe it was something that Saya knows about?" said Julia. "That could be," said Joel, "But Saya has not memory of him."

"He said that…" Saya paused for a moment. "He knew Hagi." Everyone froze. This was the first time they met someone from Hagi's past before he met Saya. "How Saya?" Louis asked. "He said that he and Hagi are brothers." No one could speak. Jack rubbed his chin. "Now, that you mention it," he said, "Yisuke Black was from an ancient clan. If I remember correctly Hagi was from the same clan." "And you know this how?" Mao asked. "Jack has an interest in the Black clan," said Joel, "Which is Hagi's clan."

"I've been studying up on the Black clan for years," said Jack, "They are an interesting clan. Rumor has it they can live forever but I thought that was just a rumor until now." "So, Hagi would have been able to live forever even if he didn't have my blood?" Saya asked. Jack nodded. "How it's possible is a mystery though," he said. Saya shook her head. She something to do besides learning about Hagi's clan history.

Then something caught her eye. Lulu was staring at a map when she sensed another presence. She looked to the window. Saya grabbed her sword and Lulu grabbed her battle-ax. They moved closer to the window. Saya opened the window and a shadow shot into the room. David, Louis and Jack grabbed their guns ready to shot. Saya made the first moves. She swung her sword at the invader's head. "Saya stop it's me," said the invader. Saya recognized that voice anywhere. "Solomon?" she cried out.

She jumped back as she and the invader stopped the attack. "Solomon Goldsmith," said David pointing his maze at Solomon's torso. Solomon held up his hand. "I thought you were dead," said Saya. "I was," he replied, "But I woke up in the hospital and sensed you were in trouble four days ago. So I came here to find you." Lulu stood beside Saya. "It's just not me," said Solomon gesturing to the window. Saya saw Nathan standing on the windowsill. 'Hello Saya," he said cheerful. "It's far too long."

"Now we got of Diva's chevaliers back from the dead," said Okamura. Nathan giggled and wrapped his arms around Lulu's neck. "My, my, Saya," he said, "You've been good to the Schiff girl." "We could use their help," said Lulu. That gave Saya an idea. She turned to Solomon. "Solomon," she said sweetly working her charm. "Can you and Nathan do me a favor?" "Of course Saya," Solomon replied, "What is it?" Nathan asked, happy to help. Saya turned to David. He nodded.

"Find the Eclipse hideout for me," she said. Nathan giggled. "Why may I ask?" Solomon asked. "They took my brother," Saya growled. Solomon turned to Nathan. "We're on it," said Nathan. They disappeared into the wind. Lulu smiled. "Great idea Saya!" she said. "It was your idea Lulu," Saya replied, "I just grew on it.""While they do that," said David, "We'll come up with a plan." Saya thought about Kai and what they might be doing to him._ Don't worry Kai, I'm going to save you and we can go back to Okinawa together, _she thought as she made a fist.

The process was coming along nicely. No one had appeared to stop them. "Soon, we will have the pure soul," said the first shadow. "Once we have the pure soul then we can collect the real praise," said eighth shadow. "The seven Royal souls," said the sixth shadow, "It won't be long now." Then the fifth shadow spoke. "We have two invaders coming our way," it said. "Well, then we better give them a warm welcome said Gino.

"Wait," said the fifth shadow another invader has arrived. "Who is it?" Jingo asked. "Hagi Black," the fifth shadow replied. "So, Yisuke, your little brother has come at last," said Kisuke. Yisuke said nothing. Is he with Saya Otonashi?" Jingo asked. "No," the fifth replied, "He's alone." "Interesting," said Gino, "Sounds like we'll have a real blast with him not holding back since Saya Otonashi isn't with him." "Be careful," said the first, "He is very difficult to defect alone." "I love a good challenge." Kisuke laughed.

"You're be sorry for that Gino," he said. Gino just laughed. "I'm going to enjoy this." He disappeared into the wind. "Forget about Gino," said the first, "We have a job to do. We're almost finished now." "Let's begin the final process." They all focused their energy on the last and final step to complete the sealing of Kai's soul.

Saya and the others arrived in front of the large border. "You sure this is where they're hiding?" she asked. "One-hundred percent," said Nathan. Then a shadow appeared from behind. Saya and the others turned around. "Well, well," said a voice, "I was hoping to find Hagi Black but instead I found Saya Otonashi and her comrades." A man with blonde hair stood there. "He's Eclipse!" David cried. "Where's Kai?" Saya shouted. "What a temper you have there," he said, "Allow me to tell you who I am. I'm Gino Ironstone."

"I'll ask you again," Saya cried, "Where is Kai?" "Like, I'll tell you anything. You're be joining your brother soon enough. Besides, you're too late. His soul is ours now." "His soul?" said David. "They were after Kai's soul?" said Louis. "Give me back my brother!" Saya shouted. Solomon got in front of her. "Solomon?" she said, "Saya," he said, "Please let me handle him for you. You need to go inside find your brother." Saya nodded. "He won't be alone," said Nathan, "Now get going."

"Good luck," said Lulu as they ran toward the entrance. Solomon and Nathan waited for them to be out of the way. "You think you can stop me!" Gino laughed. "You haven't tangled with two chevaliers before have you?" said Solomon as his right hand transformed into a blade. "We fight for our queens and live for our queens," said Nathan. Gino laughed. "Let's see what you got," he said. He charged at them. Nathan leapt up into the air. Solomon flew upwards into the air with his blade aimed for Gino's spine.

Nathan tried to wrap his arms around his body but Gino was too fast for him. "Oh, wow," said Nathan, "Looks like the Eclipse are very skilled in combat." Solomon didn't let that stop him. He went for Gino's torso. Gino disappeared. Solomon looked around and saw Gino riding on the back of what looked like a white owl. "Eat my work and suck its blood," he said, "I know you're find the taste very amusing." He dropped a white dove at them. Solomon and Nathan leapt into the air avoiding the exploration.

"Nice dodge," said Gino as Solomon appeared in the air ready to strike him down. Nathan appeared from behind. Gino leapt off the white owl and landed onto a large white dove he had made. "This is paper," said Nathan. 'What?" said Solomon. "So, you figured it out," said Gino. Solomon turned to face his opponent. "My paper isn't just paper…..IT EXPLORES!" Nathan jumped off the large bird and landed onto the ground. "We are going have to come up with something," he said. Solomon landed beside him.

"What can we do?" said Solomon, "If we get hit…We may see the light of day again." Nathan nodded. "You're right," he said, "Saya was tough but not this tough." "That doesn't matter," said Solomon, "We have to defect him and quick." They went on either side. Gino laughed and a large gust of wind into the air. Solomon dodged the tiny spiders made from paper. Nathan drove down to the ground. The little spiders explored. Solomon dodged the explorations like a graceful butterfly avoiding its predator.

Hagi landed to the roof the cave entrance. He saw Solomon flying into the air avoiding paper animals. He looked down and saw a group moving toward the entrance. "KAI!" a voice called out. Hagi knew that voice anywhere. "Saya?" he said. Saya was here? No he couldn't let her get hurt. "Saya," he said. He spends his wings and flew into the air. He dove down into the entrance long before Saya and the others arrived. "KAI!" Saya's voice called out again. Something must have happened to Kai.

Hagi landed onto his feet. "So, you're Hagi Black," said a voice. Hagi looked to see three men standing there. He could see behind them a boy. He was out cold and looked pale. "You kidnapped Kai Myagusuku?" Hagi asked enraged. "That's none of your concern little brother," said Yisuke, "Soon, Saya will come and we will have her soul as well." Hagi made a fist. "I won't let you touch her," he said running toward them. Jingo got into Hagi's path. Hagi and Jingo crossed blades. "I'll be your opponent for today kid," he said.

The two took the air to battle. Clashing blades as they went to strike. "KAIII!" a voiced cried out Hagi looked down and saw Saya standing there with David and the others behind her. The look on Saya's face pained Hagi deeply. She was staring at what left of her brother. "Saya," he whispered. "No," Saya cried. "You're too late," said Yisuke. "You!" Saya howled, "YOU'RE PAY FOR THIS!" "Kisuke," said Yisuke, "You keep Red Shield busy. I'll handle the girl." he picked up Kai's body and took off.

"GET BACK HERE WITH HIM!" Saya shouted her eyes glowing red. She ran after him. "Saya!" David shouted, "Get back here!" "Damn it," said David. Hagi had to finish this soon and go after Saya. She was putting herself in danger because she was letting her anger get the better of her. Hagi kicked Jingo into the gut. Jingo slashed into the wall. David looked up. His eyes widen. "Hagi!" Lulu called out. Hagi was too busy to notice them. "Why is he here?" Lulu asked. "Who cares," said Louis, "We got to go after Saya."

Kisuke got in their path. "Not so fast," he said, "David, Louis," said Lulu, "You go after Saya! I'll take him on!" David and Louis ran off after Saya. Kisuke swung his sword at Lulu's sword but she blocked it with her battle-ax. Kisuke swung his sword his again. Lulu dodged his attack. Her small body gave her the speed needed to move around his large body. Jingo shot out a silver spike out from his arm at Hagi's torso. Hagi dodged the attack. Jingo sliced through the air with ease. He looked around only to have Hagi's claws dogged into his right shoulder. Lulu ducked under Kisuke's large blade then kicked him.

Kisuke was off balance only for a mere second before he regained his balance with a simple swing of his sword. Hagi drove downward dodging Jingo's spike. "Hold still," Jingo cried out. Lulu threw her body down to the ground to avoid getting cut by the large blade. Hagi threw Jingo into Kisuke. "Hagi!" Lulu cried out as Hagi landed beside her. "Lulu," he said. Hagi looked to the path Saya had taken. "We have to finish this soon," he said, "Or otherwise, Saya will lose her soul." "WHOA?" Lulu shouted.

Solomon fell onto the ground back first Nathan held his arm "He's strong, too strong," said Nathan. Solomon got up to his knees. "The Eclipse are hard to beat at this rate," said Solomon. Gino laughed. "You are putting up a fight better than I expected," he said. "I thought Hagi Black was the only one capable of fighting us." "Why do you keep mentioning Hagi Black?" Nathan asked. "He's the Hagi you know as Saya Otonashi's chevalier and is Yisuke Black's younger brother." Solomon growled. "KAIII!" Saya's voice got Solomon's attention. He turned around to see her running after a man with white hair holding Kai.

"Solomon," said Nathan," You go after Saya and make sure she doesn't get hurt." "Right," said Solomon, "Will you be alright on your own?" "I'll be fine," said Nathan, "Now go!" Solomon took off after Saya. Nathan got up to his feet. "Oh no you don't pretty boy," said Gino running toward Solomon. Nathan got in his path. "Now, now," he said, "Don't forget about little old me." "Fine, I'll finish you then your brother," said Gino. "You sure are talkative, aren't you?" said Nathan as he dodged a small paper spider.

The spider blew into little pieces. Nathan appeared from behind and grabbed Gino's arm. "Now, let's see if you can repair your wounds like a chevalier," he said ripping off Gin's arm. Blood shot out from his shoulder and removed limb. Nathan licked his lips as blood fell onto his face. "That was fun," he said, "Let's try it again." Gino jumped up onto a large paper owl. "You're a pain," he hissed, "I grow try of this little game." He pulled out a large pill of paper and stuffed it into his mouth. Nathan's eyes widen.

"I'll blow you away to hell!" Gino shouted as he got bigger and bigger with each second. Nathan leapt away as Gino's body blew into little pieces. Smoke rose up as the exploration shook the ground. Nathan shielded himself from the smoke and dust flowing into the wind. He looked to see that Gino was gone. "He's one crazy man," said Nathan standing over the crater that was left. Gino was in the brushes. "Damn it," he said, "I can't face him without losing my other arm. Better rethink my plans."

Lulu fell to the floor but was caught by Hagi. "Be careful," said Hagi. "Thanks," said Lulu. Kisuke looked to the side. "The boss is calling us," he said. "We can't leave with Hagi Black standing before us," said Jingo, "You go back and tell him. I'm going to end the threat." "Fine by me," said Kisuke, "Just make sure you apologize to Yisuke later." "Don't worry, I will," said Jingo. Kisuke took off into the wind. "GET BACK HERE!" Lulu shouted. Hagi grabbed her arm. "Let him go Lulu," he said.

Jingo stood before them. "You're both going to die here," he said. "The girl will die and Hagi's soul will belong to us." Lulu swung her battle-ax at his torso. Jingo drove down toward the floor and swung his leg out at her. Lulu quickly jumped up into the air. Hagi flew into the air and came down with the wind creating force behind him. Jingo swung his metal bone at Hagi's head. Hagi melted into the wind.

Lulu flew her ax toward the floor. The two sided blades dogged into the floor. Lulu used the handle to spin herself around. Hagi appeared from behind. Lulu went flying into the air and bashed into Jingo's chin with her head. Jingo fell grabbing Lulu's wrist and threw her into the wall. Hagi's claws dogged into his shoulder and tossed him aside with ease. Jingo fell to the floor. Lulu got up and leapt for her ax but Jingo swung his foot into her gut. Lulu went back into the wall. Hagi caught her with one arm.

Hagi set her down onto her feet. Lulu grabbed her ax at was on the side of her. Jingo got up to his feet. "You're teamwork is impossible to block," he said, "I'll give you that." Lulu held up her ax. "I've heard the Schiff and chevaliers work hand and hand with Saya Otonashi. She's one girl who thinks this world is around her." "She can't help but be central of attention." "Don't you ever talk about Saya like that!" Lulu cried out swinging her ax in rage.

Hagi grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Don't Lulu," he said, "He's only trying to get under your skin." Jingo laughed. "That's some talk for a mere servant. It's hard to believe you and Yisuke are brothers. You're nothing like him." "That is true," said Hagi, "Yisuke and I aren't like each other but I have a reason to survive. He only fights for himself. I fight for Saya." "Yeah!" Lulu shouted, "We only fight for the people we care about!"

Jingo laughed harder. "Don't make me laugh," he said, "You honestly think that fighting for others is the best way? Only those who fight for themselves will survive." Lulu tightens her grip on her ax. Hagi zoomed through the air, slicing it in half. Jingo's blood dripped down onto the stone floor. Jingo held his left shoulder. The blood poured like a waterfall from his shoulder. Lulu saw the large hole. You could see the other side. Hagi's claws now in his abdomen, tearing through the fresh and bone.

"Damn you…" he gasped for air as he fell to the floor. Hagi stood over him. Jingo was die in a matter of seconds. Lulu ran to Hagi's side. "We got to get to Saya and fast, "she said. Hagi looked to the wind. "We need to stop her before she gets herself in more danger." Lulu took off into the wind. Hagi looked at the body. "Never go near Saya again," he hissed before taking off after Lulu. The wind blew harder as he vanished from view.


	3. Chapter 3, Saya's rage a way to live on

**Saya: "I hope this isn't another drama story,"**

**Di.M.H: "What's a story without drama?"**

**Kai: "Not any you make,"**

**Di.M.H: "Everything has drama, that's life so deal with it,"**

**Saya: "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"**

**Kai: "I'm the one gets taken prisoner?"**

**Di.M.H: "They weren't suppose to know until after the chapter, thanks a lot Kai, you see this is way I pick on you,"**

**Kai: "Too bad, deal with it,"**

**Saya: "Can we just start now?**

**Di.M.H; "Okay, Saya we can start now, please leave your reviews and I promise to update my other stories soon, sorry for the sudden disinterest but I have a lot of ideas for fanfics and stories that are not fanfics, thx ya all,"**

_Saya Otonashi and the Eclipse_

Chapter 1, the pure soul

Deep within a dark cave of the mountain to the north, seven figures grained for the event that was going to take place in a matter of days. "Is everything ready?" asked the shadow in the middle. The six others shadow nodded. The day would before the world could even world it. "The seven souls of the seven Royal families must be gained by the end of the year," it said. "The time has finally has it?" asked another shadowy figure, "Can't wait." "We only have one thing left before the Royal souls are taken," said another.

"Ah yes," said another, "The pure soul. It has the power to unit all the seven souls." "And now we will have the pure soul has well," said the first shadow. "Oh, you've find the pure soul already?" asked the second shadow. "Yes," said the first, "It's inside a boy named Kai Myagusuku." "Kai Myagusuku?" asked the second shadow. There is one thing," said the third shadow, "Saya Otonashi is with him." "Saya Otonashi, huh?" said the second, "It's been years since we saw her again." "Yes, it is true that Saya Otonashi is one of the seven souls we might have but she is very difficult to catch and if Kai Myagusuku is with her even no dun he will be hard to catch as well." "Leave it to me," said the fourth shadow, "I'll gather both of them in no time. Why just stop at one when both are together. Easy for the picking."

"We only need the boy," said the first, "We must absorb his soul before we capture the other souls. Saya will have to wait for now." "But, isn't a other soul with her as well?" asked the fifth shadow. "You mean Hagi," said the first, "My sources tell me that he had taken his own life for the girl and the boy to escape after the death of Diva." "So, we're in need of a soul then," said the sixth shadow, "If he's not alive then all hope is lost for our goal." "Never the less," said the seventh shadow, "We must capture them before this year ends." "You are right," said the first, "If we don't capture them then all of their will be transferred to Saya Otonashi for her to save this world from us." "This is a problem then," said the second.

"Where can we find the boy?" the fourth asked, "He lives in Okinawa Japan," the first replied. "That's only a eight day journey from here," said the second. "He sees Saya as his little sister," said the first, "I have assigned a team to the location." "Who?" the second asked, "Who is it?" "Yisuke Black and Kisuke Jin will be the ones to capture the boy," the first replied. "We'll bring back the boy and get the girl back for what she did to me," said Kisuke. Yisuke said nothing. "My little brother's queen," he said, "It's been a while since I saw that beautiful face." "You have your mission," said the first.

"Now, bring Kai Myagusuku alive." "Don't' worry;" said Kisuke, "The only one getting hurt will be the girl." "Leave Saya alive for when we need her," the first scolded him. Yisuke looked to the sky. "Saya Otonashi, my little brother's lover," he said, "It's been a while since I've saw her and my little brother. I wonder how they're doing." "You'll worry about that when you cross paths with them," the first replied, "Now get going." Like the wind they vanished into the darkness with their evil task awaiting them.

Kai stood inside the lift looking out the sunset. He looked down at his hand. A blue key rested in his palm. "Riku," he whispered to himself. He clutched his fingers tightly around the key. He looked over his shoulder. A girl with short dark stood there. Her brown eyes were red from tears. New York was a painful place after what happened to Diva and Hagi. Kai clutched his fist tighter. The girl wiped the tears away from her eyes. Kai looked back to the sunset. He hadn't said a word since the incent at the Met.

What could he say? He wasn't Hagi. Tomorrow they would return to Okinawa. Julia had found a way to prevent habitation but it wasn't the problem that Kai was dealing with at the moment. She had agreed to try it out. That was only three days ago. Now she shouldn't be able to habitat forever. Kai looked over his shoulder again. She was still crying. "Saya," he said. Saya turned to face him. "Kai?" she said her eyes were red from the tears. "You okay?" he asked knowing that was a stupid question. Saya sighed and nodded forcing a smile.

Kai knew that his little sister wouldn't want him suffer. She would act strong in front of everyone but she couldn't hide the pain she was feeling. Especially, from her big brother who knew her better than that "Saya," he said. She shook her head. Her dark moved as she did. Kai wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to say that a time this. She was his little sister and he had to do something for her. The twins were only four days old and Saya would spend her time with them to hide the pain from them.

Saya leaned against the glass and looked out the sunset. Kai's heart began to ache. Mao and slugged to him to go for a walk with Saya to calm her nerves. Kai wanted more than anything than to make Saya smile. Hagi had made her smile before he died and Kai wanted to make her smile again. They had said nothing to each other all day. Saya was in so much pain and Kai felt her pain. He saw Hagi as a good friend. He had protected Saya from everything Diva threw at her. In the end: Hagi had protected not just Saya but Kai and the twins too.

Saya opened her mouth but then stopped and looked away as if looking at Kai brought back the pain. Kai's heart ached again. She wouldn't even look at him for a second or two. If Kai had known this would affect her this badly then he would have done better to keep Hagi alive. Saya was important to Hagi and Hagi was important to Saya. They were two halves of a whole. A whole that Kai could never be a part of. He wanted to give her everything that Hagi would give her; so she would feel like Hagi's alive and still with her always. The tears dripped down her cheeks. Kai looked away hiding the tears that had formed in his eyes.

He wanted to be strong for Saya's sake. Hagi had touched Saya's life in a way that Kai couldn't. Hagi was in love with Saya and Saya was in love with him. Kai wanted Saya to smile but the thought of Hagi just made him stressful. "Kai," Saya said finally. Kai looked at her. He had wanted to hear her again. She had been quiet since Hagi's death. "Please," she said, "Say it will you?" Kai was confused. "Say that word you always say to make me feel better." Now he got it. He smiled and nodded. "Nanusuaukaisa," he said.

Saya looked at him then smiled. Then Kai realized all she needed was the magic word that their father had taught them. "Yeah," she said. Kai smiled. Then the lift came to a stop. "Come on," said Kai stepping out and turning to help her. "Let's go home." She smiled and nodded. "Yes," she replied, "Let's go back to Okinawa, together." Kai smiled again. They walked back to the apartment. Mao was the only one there. "Hey, Kai, Otonashi," she said when she saw them. She saw the smiles on their faces which made her smile too.

She knew all they needed was some fresh air to clear their minds. "Where are the others?" Kai asked looking around. "Out," Mao replied. Saya heard cooing from a basinet in the corner of the room. She walked over and picked up two small infants. Kai sat down onto the couch. Mao sat onto the arm of the sofa. "Sooo," she said to Kai. "How did it go?" "None of your damn business," Kai replied was so Kai. Mao leaned forward and kissed his lips. She got up and flew to the other side of the room. "Hey!" Kai cried out, "What the hell Mao?" Saya just giggled at her brother's reaction. Mao giggled too.

"You are way too easy Kai," said Mao before disappearing into the next room. "You know," said Saya, "If you just like Jahana-san? Why didn't you say so?" "Hey!" Kai cried out. Saya jumped back into the corner near the basinet where her nieces were in. Kai rolled his eyes. "Saya, that wasn't funny," he said. Saya giggled. "I thought it was," she replied turning away and heading toward the kitchen. Kai groaned. "If you want!" Saya called from the kitchen. "Then maybe you should make her a special dinner?"

"Why would I do that?" Kai called back only to hear Saya laughing from the kitchen. He sat back down onto the sofa. Then the door opened. "Ah, Kai you're home," said Lulu smiling at him. "Hey Lulu," Kai replied leaning against the sofa with his eyes closed. Louis was right behind Lulu with bags of groceries in his arms. Julia and David were behind him. Okamura walked toward the kitchen. Saya came out with baby formal for the twins Kai looked at her. "How can you tell?" he asked, "They hadn't even cry yet."

"It's a chiropteran thing," Saya replied. Lulu nodded appearing at Saya's side. She took one twin and feed her while Saya feed the other twin. Kai looked to Julia. "Saya is developing the mother indicts even though they're not her children." "What about Lulu?" Kai asked. "Lulu is a chiropteran," Julia replied, "She is also made from Diva's blood and so she has the same motherly indicts as Diva did." "Any sign of Hagi?" Kai asked David. David shook his head. "We can't find any clues that he's alive or dead," David explained. "He's got to be alive!" Kai cried out. "Kai," said David, "Clam yourself down will you."

"I know that you have responsible of Saya and the twins but beyond that is our job." Kai gritted his teeth. "I'm only thinking of Saya's sake!" he shouted, "Like you said Saya is my responsibility! Well, that means I have to keep her and the twins happy! I know for a fact that Hagi is alive! I may not be a chiropteran of Saya's or Diva's blood but I know for a fact that Hagi won't dead that easy! He has Saya!" "Kai," said Saya softly. Her brother always put her needs and desires before his own just like Hagi did.

Saya had a hard time facing Kai after Hagi's death because of that very reason. She never told anyone her reason for not making eye contact with her older brother and her only brother now. Mao stepped out from the hall. "What is he going off about now?" she asked Saya. Saya didn't answer. The twins cooed in their basinet. Lulu looked at Saya. "Kai knock it off!" Mao shouted, "You're going to scar the babies!" Kai ignored her. "If you won't look for Hagi!" Kai shouted determination in his eyes as he spoke. "Then, I will!"

Saya squeezed her skirt. She walked toward Kai and turned him. "Saya?" he said as she burled her face into his chest. Mao and Lulu looked at each other then at the brother and sister standing in the middle of the room. "Kai," said Saya pushing him back a bit. "Thank you but Hagi is my chevalier and my responsibility. You don't' have to concern yourself for my sake." She turned and walked away. "Saya," said Kai. He looked away. The last thing he wanted was to make his little sister upset. The night sky seemed darker than it had before.

Saya stood in her bedroom looking up at the full moon. It was nights like this that she wished for Hagi's embrace, for his comforting words, for his touch, for his warmth and for his love. Hagi had been by her side for years and now he was gone. Tears dripped down her face. If only Hagi knew how much she loves him. Kai had been there for her just like Hagi. She find it hard to face him since Hagi's death. Kai wanted Saya safe just like Hagi.

Kai cared for her just like Hagi did. Hagi loves her and so does Kai. Kai was just like Hagi in so many ways to her only Kai had more of a free will than Hagi did. Hagi had been a servant throughout most of his life and Kai had been a big brother throughout his life. Kai was like a chevalier only he didn't have the blood to be an actual chevalier. Kai was a chevalier at heart. He protected her, made her happy, kept her safe and he cared about her just like a chevalier would about his queen. Hagi was the same way before he was a chevalier. Saya saw the younger Hagi in Kai and the Hagi of today as well.

Saya fell onto her bed. The thought of Hagi made her sick with the pain. She burled her face into the pillow. She felt a tear fall from her eyes but didn't bother with it. She let the tears fall onto the pillow. Then there was a knock on the door. Saya popped up and looked to the door. "Saya?" it was Kai. "You okay?" she didn't reply. "I brought you some soup that I made with Louis. It's your favorite like dad use to make back away back when." She looked down. "I'll leave it out here in case you get hungry."

He placed the tray he had down onto the floor. "Kai," said Saya through the door. "Saya?" he replied quickly glad to hear her voice. "Do you….?" She paused for a moment not knowing how to ask. "Do you think that Hagi will come looking for me?" she asked. Kai's body went numb. Why was she asking that? Of course Hagi will come for her. Hagi loves her to no end. Kai knew that better than anyone. "What if he doesn't come for me?" she said sadly, "What if, he's dead? What would I do then?" "SAYA!" Kai shouted through the door. Saya froze and looked to the door. "DON'T' YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR ME?" his voice was claim after a moment of catching his breath.

"Listen Saya," he said, "You can't let yourself get down in the dumps like that. I know for a fact Hagi will come and if he doesn't then you have me and everyone else standing right beside you." Saya gasped as Kai's fell onto her ears. "You have everybody here looking out for you," he continued, "Especially, me…." Saya bit her lip then smiled. "Don't worry; you don't have to be alone anymore. You have people who care about you." He waited for a moment he began to turn but stopped when he heard her voice. "Thanks Kai," she said quietly. Kai smiled and walked down the hall. "You're welcome, Saya," he said.

Okinawa the same as it was when they had left it with some new stores or two. Saya looked out the window of the plane. "WOW!" Lulu cried out. Kai smiled at her. "This is Okinawa?" Lulu asked Kai and Saya. They both smiled and nodded. Lulu smiled and looked out the window. "It sure looks the same," said Saya feeling glad to be home at last. Kai nodded. Mao looked out the window. "It's good to be home," she said smiling. Saya heard cooing and laughter beside her. She turned to the basket where the twins were in.

They were smiling and laughing. "They agree too," she said. Kai, Mao and Lulu laughed. Saya kissed her nieces' heads. They smiled up at her. The twins saw Saya as their mother since she was the first one they saw. Julia looked out the window. "Maybe living a normal life, doesn't sound like a bad idea," she said. Louis nodded. "It'll be nice to rest for the rest of our lives," he said. Okamura leaned back. "After, everything we went through," he said, "We device some rest and relaxation. David nodded. He looked to Saya.

"Saya devices this more than any of us," he said. Julia nodded smiling. Saya had suffered a great deal of pain during the war against Diva. They landed in Okinawa airport after a few minutes of hit the Japanese air. Kai walked out the plane behind an excited Lulu and a happy Saya. Mao was right beside him. Saya had the basket with the twins in her arms. She turned to her brother. Kai smiled. "The place hasn't changed," he said looking around. Mao nodded. Lulu looked up at the sun. Julia had prevent the thorn and now Lulu could step out the sun without burning up like firewood.

Joel had arranged for a car to pick them up. Kai, Saya, Lulu and the twins were dropped off at Omoro. Mao was dropped off at her home. Okamura was dropped off at his home. Kai was sweeping the welcome mat outside. Lulu was inside with the twins playing. Saya came up the restaurant. "Hey," said Kai smiling at her. "Hey," she said. It had been a few months since they were home. They had thrown a party two weeks ago for the reopening of Omoro.

Saya opened the door with the pink key that Kai had given her. Hagi popped in her mind for the eighteenth time since she had been home. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking at her. "Oh, nothing," she replied quickly, "I was just wondering if Hagi would like it here." The muscle that Kai was using to sweep froze at the mention Hagi's name like he had done when Riku or George was mentioned. "I think," he said, "He would love it here." She smiled and then stepped into the house. Kai followed right behind.

Kai couldn't remember the last time he and Saya played catch. Well he could but it felt like forever. Saya threw the ball at him he caught it in midair. Lulu had taken the twins out to visit Mao's little sister. Julia had given birth to a baby boy. David named him George. He asked Saya and Kai if it was okay before naming his son. They thought it was a good idea to honor their father's memory. Lulu, the twins who Saya had named after their parents were always playing with Yuki; Mao's little sister and George.

Kai and Saya had some free time on their hands. Kai thought they could play catch like the old days. The last time they played was when Riku was still alive and was Saya's second chevalier. Saya and Kai had a hard time talking about it but Riku kept their family together during the hard times but now Riku was gone their father. Soon the sun was setting; Lulu and the girls would return soon. Kai caught the ball in his hands. "I think that's enough for today," he said. Saya nodded. Kai took the ball inside the house or was about to do so.

Omoro blew into flames before their eyes. "What the?" said Kai. "Huh?" Saya cried. Two figures appeared from the smoke that blew into the air. Saya watched as the figures stepped out from the smoke. Kai wasn't sure what to make of it. One figure was smaller than the other. They wore black clacks with blue moons on it. They had straw hats on their heads. "It's been a while," said the smaller figure, "Saya." Saya's heart stopped in mid beat. Kai looked over at Saya. "Saya?" he said, "Do you know this guy?"

"I can't remember," she said. Kai knew that she hadn't gained all of her memory yet. "I see," said the man, "So, the rumors are true. You have no memory." He reached up for his hat and removed it. Kai and Saya's eyes widen. He had long white hair, light blue eyes and he looked just like Hagi. "Allow me to refresh your memory," he said, "I am Yisuke Black; Hagi's older brother." Saya's heart stopped completely. "Hagi's…older brother?" she gasped. "I didn't know he had an older brother." Kai couldn't speak. Was this guy really Hagi's brother? Kai didn't really know that much about Hagi's past other than his life with Saya.

The taller man removed his hat. "Well, I guess we're telling you who we are then I'm Kisuke Jin," he said. His skin the color of a great white shark and he even had a shark's eyes. Saya stared up at him with fear in her eyes. She wanted get away from them as soon as possible. "What are you doing here?" Kai shouted. "Kai Myagusuku," said Yisuke. Kai froze. "You are coming with us. "Kai," said Saya looking to her brother. Kai looked at back her. "Don't worry Saya," he said turning to them. "I'm not going anywhere with these creeps."

"Oh really?" said Kisuke, "Well, looks like I have to cut off that mouth of yours." "Kisuke," said Yisuke, "Don't we need him alive." "I know," said Kisuke, "I was only trying to shut him up a little." Saya got in front of Kai ready to protect him if she needed to. "If you want Kai then you have to go through me!" she hissed. "Saya!" Kai cried. Yisuke punched Saya in the face spending her flying back. "SAYAAA!" Kai shouted about to run to her side when Kisuke pulled out his sword and pointed it at Kai's neck.

"Don't move kid," he said, "Let Yisuke have his fun with the girl." Saya hit the remaining part of the wall back first. Blood shot out her mouth as she hit the wall. Yisuke walked toward her. Saya slowly got to her feet but Yisuke bashed his fist into the back of her neck. Saya fell to the ground. "SAYAAA!" Kai cried out with Kisuke's sword still at his throat. Saya got up but only to kick into the stomach. She sidled across the ground and into back first into a wall. Blood shot out her mouth once again. Kai cried out to his sister. "SAYAAA!" she looked up at Yisuke who was standing over her.

"What my brother sees in you," he said, "I'll never know." Saya got up using his leg for support. "Why don't you just give up," he said. "Never," she hissed, "As long as Kai is in danger or anyone else I care about," she said getting up, "I won't give up until Kai is safe and away from the likes of you." Yisuke kicked her in the gut making her fall to the ground. He picked her up by the hairs of the top of her head and glared into her eyes. "My brother sure knows how to pick them, right girl?" he said. Saya looked at him.

Then he let her go only to punch her into the stomach. Blood shot out her mouth as she went flying back. "SSSSSAAAAYYYYAAAAA!" Kai shouted. Saya sidled across the ground of the remains of Omoro. She slowly got up. "Give up," Yisuke said was he walked toward her. "You can't win against me." Saya got to her feet. "As long as Kai is danger…." She glared at him with rage. "I will fight until the very end!" "That's very touching," said Yisuke, "But, can you fight me?" "You won't win."

"I'll win," she hissed, "For the people I love!" Yisuke chuckled. "I don't' care if you really are Hagi's older brother! I'll protect Kai to the end!" Yisuke bashed his fist into her gut. Saya held her stomach and fell onto her knees. Kisuke laughed. "Looks like she's all talk," he said. "SSSSSAAAAAYYYYAAAA!" Kai cried out running toward her. Kisuke took off after Kai. "Get back here kid," he said. Kai got to Saya's side. "Saya," he said getting to his knees. "Are you okay?" she coughed up blood. "Saya!" Kai shouted. He looked to Yisuke enraged for what happened to his sister. "YOU BASTARD!" he roared running toward him with his fist ready to strike.

He swung his fist forward toward Yisuke's face. Yisuke disappeared into the wind and reappeared behind him. "Kai!" Saya cried out. Kai looked over his shoulder. Saya got between Kai and Yisuke. Yisuke's sword had pierced her chest. "SAYAAA!" Kai shouted. Saya's arms were spending out to block them from him. "I told you," she said her eyes were now glowing red. "I will protect Kai to the very end!" "I don't' care what you do to me but I won't let you get my brother!" Yisuke looked at her. "You're just like my brother in more ways than one kid," he said pulling out the blade. Saya fell to the ground with blood dripping out her chest. "SAYAAA!" Kai cried as she fell to the ground.

She hit the wooden floor. Kai got to his knees. "Saya," he cried out. Her eyes were closed. "Saya? Saya?" Kai cried out, "Saya! Please don't' leave me! I can't lose you too! Saya, Saya, Saya," he burled his face into her chest as he cried then held back his head a shouted at the top of his lungs. "SSSSAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!" rain clouds formed from above. The rain came down as he cried out her name. Yisuke punched Kai in the gut. Kai fell to the floor out cold. Kisuke kicked Saya over onto her back.

"Too bad for you kid," he said, "Looks like we win." Yisuke picked Kai up around the waist. "We have what we came here for," he said, "We'll save Saya for a later time. Let's go Kisuke." "Roger," said Kisuke, "I take it you had fun roughing her up a bit," he said. Yisuke chuckled. "All I did was to show my little brother what would happen if he lets anyone in. That's' all." "Whatever," said Kisuke, "She is one pain in the neck to deal with, huh?" Yisuke looked at Saya. "As long as someone important to you is in danger…You will fight to protect them to the very end," he said. "You are a foolish one."

**Di.M.H: "This chapter has fighting in it,"**

**Saya: "I don't fight yet?"**

**Kai: "Hey, at least you get to move, i'm out cold,"**

**Di.M.H: "I know, but Hagi appears in this chapter,"**

**Saya: "HAGI APPEARS? YAYYY!"**

**Di.M.H: "I shouldn't have said that, huh?"**

**Kai: "Hey at least she not jumping out of her seat again,"**

**Di.M.H: "Yeah, you're right about that,"**

**Saya: "So, when is the next chapter going to be up?"**

**Di.M.H: "Give me a break Saya, i just finished this one, okay, let's get on with the show here people, I promise you that you're going to want more when you're done, Saya will give that power I was talking about later on, please please leave me reviews, I will update my other stories soon, thank ya all, have an awesome weekend!"**

Chapters 2, recue Kai from the Eclipse

Saya opened her eyes and find herself in Julia's clinic. She looked around. "Saya!" Lulu cried out as she appeared at her side. "Lulu?" said Saya, "What happened?" "Don't you remember?" Lulu asked. Then it came back her. "KAI!" she shouted jumping up from the bed. She looked around for her brother but couldn't find him anywhere. "Lulu," she said, "Where's Kai?" "We don't know," Lulu replied, "We got home and saw that it was a mess. We found you laying on the ground out cold but we didn't see Kai anywhere."

Saya punched the wall beside the bed. "I can't believe this," she growled, "I couldn't protect him. I've failed as his sister." She cupped her face into her hands. Julia stepped into the room. "Oh, Saya," she said, "You're finally awake." "Julia-san," said Saya. She grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. "Did you find anything on Kai's whereabouts?" she asked. Julia grabbed Saya's hands and placed them at her sides. "No we haven't,' she replied. Saya punched the wall again. "Saya, claim down," said Julia touching her shoulder. "First I've lost dad then Riku then Hagi and now….I've lost Kai," she cried.

Julia took her hands. "Saya," she said, "Tell me what happened." Saya explained everything that happened. She told them about the two men that attacked them and what happened to Kai. By the time she was finished Julia and Lulu were speechless. "I'll contact David and tell him what happened," said Julia as she went into the hall. Lulu looked to Saya. Saya was beating herself up for not being strong enough to protect him from those two men. Saya felt alone once again. Lulu touched her arm.

"Saya," she said. Saya looked down at Lulu. "I'm fine," she said, "Lulu, where are the girls?" she asked realizing that they weren't there. "Louis is looking after them," Lulu replied. Saya was glad they were safe. Julia came back into the room with David and the others. Mao grabbed Saya's shoulders. "Julia-san, told us what happened," she said shaking Saya. "Tell me it's not true Otonashi!' Saya could see the tears in her eyes. She looked down and nodded. Mao held up her hand about to slap Saya when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Saya looked up to see David holding Mao's wrist. "I know you're worry about Kai,' he said, "But slapping Saya isn't going to do anything." Mao knew he was right. She pulled away from him quickly. Julia sighed. "What now?" Louis asked, "We look for Kai," said Saya. Everyone looked at her. "I'm not going to lose the only family I have left from the war against Diva. Kai has been there for me and now it's my turn to be there for him." Mao nodded. "I agree with Otonashi," she said, "If it was her. I know Kai would do anything to find her." That was the true. "Alright," said Okamura, "I'll see what I can dig up. Mao care to help me?"

"I thought you never asked," said Mao, "I'll do anything for get Kai back." Saya nodded. "I'll contact Joel," said David. "I already did," said Julia, "He says that he'll spend jets for us as soon as he can." "What about the kids?" Louis asked. "They're have to go with us," said David, "We can't leave them alone." They all agreed. Saya turned to Lulu. "You ready to fight again Lulu by my side?" she asked. "You bet," Lulu replied, "Besides, Kai was like another brother to me too." Saya nodded. Mao nodded to them.

"We'll leave as soon as possible," said David, "I slugged we all get ready." There was no need to tell Saya that. She knew what she needed to do. She was willing to take up arms again to save her brother's life. It was Kai they were after but what would they want with him? She had find out before it was too late. Saya's heart was filled with hope of reaching Kai in time. Could they find him in time or would it be too late?

The dark cave was gloomily like it had been always. Yisuke dropped Kai's body onto the stone cold floor. "Good work," said the first shadow, "Was there any trouble?" "Just Saya Otonashi trying to stop us from getting him," said Kisuke. "She called him her older brother." "I see," said the second shadow. Yisuke saw to two men standing in the corner. "We were spent to the hideout before you got back to help you," said a blonde hair man. The other man had red hair. "So," said the red haired, "You managed to capture him without hurting him."

"Yes," said Kisuke, "The girl suffered some damage though." Yisuke couldn't settle the issue with your little brother some other way?" asked the blonde. "Gino, Jingo," Yisuke replied, "Saya is the only way I can get under my little brother's skin. If I do enough damage he'll come to stop me. He's deeply in love with the girl." "a sucker for love," said Gino, Jingo said nothing. "Shall we begin?' asked Jingo. "Very well,:" said the first shadow.

"We will need to prepare for the Red Shield's arrival. No dun the girl already told them what happened and they'll come to save the boy." They all gathered around Kai's motionless body and had placed their hands over his chest. Seven beams of light shot out from Kai's chest and into their palms. "The produce will take eight days. That's how long they'll have to take to get here in time. By then it'll already be too late." "We can grab the girl once they arrive. She'll come to save him since he is her brother."

Saya was asleep on a bed. Julia and the others were looking at a map that Louis and their guest had laid on the table top. "So, we have no idea where to look," said Mao. "Our sources say that the two men that took Kai were a part of an organization known as the Eclipse because of the moons on their cloaks," said Okamura. Their looked over at the bed where Saya was sleeping. "So, she is the one who fought the chiropterans and now she's just a normal girl, right?" he asked. "That's correct," said David.

Saya rolled in her sleep and fell out of bed. "YIKES!" she cried out landing onto her hands and knees. She looked over to see their guest. "She not much," he said. "Who are you?" Saya asked. The man walked toward Saya. "The name's Jack Smith," he said, "Nice to meet ya. I'm a Red Shield agent." "It's nice to meet you too," Saya replied. Jack smiled and helped her up to her feet. "Any word on Kai?" Saya asked turning to David.

"No," David replied, "We have no leads yet." Saya growled under her breath. Mao felt Saya's pain. She sighed and turned to Saya. "Otonashi," she said. Saya looked at her. "Yes?" she asked. "Is there anything you can tell us about them?" Mao asked. Saya thought it about. "They said their names," she replied. "What?" Lulu cried. "Saya," said David, "Do you remember their names?" "Of course," she replied.

"The man with the white hair was named Yisuke Black and the one that looked like a shark was named Kisuke Jin," she said then something that Yisuke had said came to mind. "There was something else too," she said. "What is it Saya?" Julia asked. "Yisuke said he knew me from long ago." "So, they have appeared to Saya before," said Joel, "But there is no refer of them in the diary." "Maybe it was something that Saya knows about?" said Julia. "That could be," said Joel, "But Saya has not memory of him."

"He said that…" Saya paused for a moment. "He knew Hagi." Everyone froze. This was the first time they met someone from Hagi's past before he met Saya. "How Saya?" Louis asked. "He said that he and Hagi are brothers." No one could speak. Jack rubbed his chin. "Now, that you mention it," he said, "Yisuke Black was from an ancient clan. If I remember correctly Hagi was from the same clan." "And you know this how?" Mao asked. "Jack has an interest in the Black clan," said Joel, "Which is Hagi's clan."

"I've been studying up on the Black clan for years," said Jack, "They are an interesting clan. Rumor has it they can live forever but I thought that was just a rumor until now." "So, Hagi would have been able to live forever even if he didn't have my blood?" Saya asked. Jack nodded. "How it's possible is a mystery though," he said. Saya shook her head. She something to do besides learning about Hagi's clan history.

Then something caught her eye. Lulu was staring at a map when she sensed another presence. She looked to the window. Saya grabbed her sword and Lulu grabbed her battle-ax. They moved closer to the window. Saya opened the window and a shadow shot into the room. David, Louis and Jack grabbed their guns ready to shot. Saya made the first moves. She swung her sword at the invader's head. "Saya stop it's me," said the invader. Saya recognized that voice anywhere. "Solomon?" she cried out.

She jumped back as she and the invader stopped the attack. "Solomon Goldsmith," said David pointing his maze at Solomon's torso. Solomon held up his hand. "I thought you were dead," said Saya. "I was," he replied, "But I woke up in the hospital and sensed you were in trouble four days ago. So I came here to find you." Lulu stood beside Saya. "It's just not me," said Solomon gesturing to the window. Saya saw Nathan standing on the windowsill. 'Hello Saya," he said cheerful. "It's far too long."

"Now we got of Diva's chevaliers back from the dead," said Okamura. Nathan giggled and wrapped his arms around Lulu's neck. "My, my, Saya," he said, "You've been good to the Schiff girl." "We could use their help," said Lulu. That gave Saya an idea. She turned to Solomon. "Solomon," she said sweetly working her charm. "Can you and Nathan do me a favor?" "Of course Saya," Solomon replied, "What is it?" Nathan asked, happy to help. Saya turned to David. He nodded.

"Find the Eclipse hideout for me," she said. Nathan giggled. "Why may I ask?" Solomon asked. "They took my brother," Saya growled. Solomon turned to Nathan. "We're on it," said Nathan. They disappeared into the wind. Lulu smiled. "Great idea Saya!" she said. "It was your idea Lulu," Saya replied, "I just grew on it.""While they do that," said David, "We'll come up with a plan." Saya thought about Kai and what they might be doing to him._ Don't worry Kai, I'm going to save you and we can go back to Okinawa together, _she thought as she made a fist.

The process was coming along nicely. No one had appeared to stop them. "Soon, we will have the pure soul," said the first shadow. "Once we have the pure soul then we can collect the real praise," said eighth shadow. "The seven Royal souls," said the sixth shadow, "It won't be long now." Then the fifth shadow spoke. "We have two invaders coming our way," it said. "Well, then we better give them a warm welcome said Gino.

"Wait," said the fifth shadow another invader has arrived. "Who is it?" Jingo asked. "Hagi Black," the fifth shadow replied. "So, Yisuke, your little brother has come at last," said Kisuke. Yisuke said nothing. Is he with Saya Otonashi?" Jingo asked. "No," the fifth replied, "He's alone." "Interesting," said Gino, "Sounds like we'll have a real blast with him not holding back since Saya Otonashi isn't with him." "Be careful," said the first, "He is very difficult to defect alone." "I love a good challenge." Kisuke laughed.

"You're be sorry for that Gino," he said. Gino just laughed. "I'm going to enjoy this." He disappeared into the wind. "Forget about Gino," said the first, "We have a job to do. We're almost finished now." "Let's begin the final process." They all focused their energy on the last and final step to complete the sealing of Kai's soul.

Saya and the others arrived in front of the large border. "You sure this is where they're hiding?" she asked. "One-hundred percent," said Nathan. Then a shadow appeared from behind. Saya and the others turned around. "Well, well," said a voice, "I was hoping to find Hagi Black but instead I found Saya Otonashi and her comrades." A man with blonde hair stood there. "He's Eclipse!" David cried. "Where's Kai?" Saya shouted. "What a temper you have there," he said, "Allow me to tell you who I am. I'm Gino Ironstone."

"I'll ask you again," Saya cried, "Where is Kai?" "Like, I'll tell you anything. You're be joining your brother soon enough. Besides, you're too late. His soul is ours now." "His soul?" said David. "They were after Kai's soul?" said Louis. "Give me back my brother!" Saya shouted. Solomon got in front of her. "Solomon?" she said, "Saya," he said, "Please let me handle him for you. You need to go inside find your brother." Saya nodded. "He won't be alone," said Nathan, "Now get going."

"Good luck," said Lulu as they ran toward the entrance. Solomon and Nathan waited for them to be out of the way. "You think you can stop me!" Gino laughed. "You haven't tangled with two chevaliers before have you?" said Solomon as his right hand transformed into a blade. "We fight for our queens and live for our queens," said Nathan. Gino laughed. "Let's see what you got," he said. He charged at them. Nathan leapt up into the air. Solomon flew upwards into the air with his blade aimed for Gino's spine.

Nathan tried to wrap his arms around his body but Gino was too fast for him. "Oh, wow," said Nathan, "Looks like the Eclipse are very skilled in combat." Solomon didn't let that stop him. He went for Gino's torso. Gino disappeared. Solomon looked around and saw Gino riding on the back of what looked like a white owl. "Eat my work and suck its blood," he said, "I know you're find the taste very amusing." He dropped a white dove at them. Solomon and Nathan leapt into the air avoiding the exploration.

"Nice dodge," said Gino as Solomon appeared in the air ready to strike him down. Nathan appeared from behind. Gino leapt off the white owl and landed onto a large white dove he had made. "This is paper," said Nathan. 'What?" said Solomon. "So, you figured it out," said Gino. Solomon turned to face his opponent. "My paper isn't just paper…..IT EXPLORES!" Nathan jumped off the large bird and landed onto the ground. "We are going have to come up with something," he said. Solomon landed beside him.

"What can we do?" said Solomon, "If we get hit…We may see the light of day again." Nathan nodded. "You're right," he said, "Saya was tough but not this tough." "That doesn't matter," said Solomon, "We have to defect him and quick." They went on either side. Gino laughed and a large gust of wind into the air. Solomon dodged the tiny spiders made from paper. Nathan drove down to the ground. The little spiders explored. Solomon dodged the explorations like a graceful butterfly avoiding its predator.

Hagi landed to the roof the cave entrance. He saw Solomon flying into the air avoiding paper animals. He looked down and saw a group moving toward the entrance. "KAI!" a voice called out. Hagi knew that voice anywhere. "Saya?" he said. Saya was here? No he couldn't let her get hurt. "Saya," he said. He spends his wings and flew into the air. He dove down into the entrance long before Saya and the others arrived. "KAI!" Saya's voice called out again. Something must have happened to Kai.

Hagi landed onto his feet. "So, you're Hagi Black," said a voice. Hagi looked to see three men standing there. He could see behind them a boy. He was out cold and looked pale. "You kidnapped Kai Myagusuku?" Hagi asked enraged. "That's none of your concern little brother," said Yisuke, "Soon, Saya will come and we will have her soul as well." Hagi made a fist. "I won't let you touch her," he said running toward them. Jingo got into Hagi's path. Hagi and Jingo crossed blades. "I'll be your opponent for today kid," he said.

The two took the air to battle. Clashing blades as they went to strike. "KAIII!" a voiced cried out Hagi looked down and saw Saya standing there with David and the others behind her. The look on Saya's face pained Hagi deeply. She was staring at what left of her brother. "Saya," he whispered. "No," Saya cried. "You're too late," said Yisuke. "You!" Saya howled, "YOU'RE PAY FOR THIS!" "Kisuke," said Yisuke, "You keep Red Shield busy. I'll handle the girl." he picked up Kai's body and took off.

"GET BACK HERE WITH HIM!" Saya shouted her eyes glowing red. She ran after him. "Saya!" David shouted, "Get back here!" "Damn it," said David. Hagi had to finish this soon and go after Saya. She was putting herself in danger because she was letting her anger get the better of her. Hagi kicked Jingo into the gut. Jingo slashed into the wall. David looked up. His eyes widen. "Hagi!" Lulu called out. Hagi was too busy to notice them. "Why is he here?" Lulu asked. "Who cares," said Louis, "We got to go after Saya."

Kisuke got in their path. "Not so fast," he said, "David, Louis," said Lulu, "You go after Saya! I'll take him on!" David and Louis ran off after Saya. Kisuke swung his sword at Lulu's sword but she blocked it with her battle-ax. Kisuke swung his sword his again. Lulu dodged his attack. Her small body gave her the speed needed to move around his large body. Jingo shot out a silver spike out from his arm at Hagi's torso. Hagi dodged the attack. Jingo sliced through the air with ease. He looked around only to have Hagi's claws dogged into his right shoulder. Lulu ducked under Kisuke's large blade then kicked him.

Kisuke was off balance only for a mere second before he regained his balance with a simple swing of his sword. Hagi drove downward dodging Jingo's spike. "Hold still," Jingo cried out. Lulu threw her body down to the ground to avoid getting cut by the large blade. Hagi threw Jingo into Kisuke. "Hagi!" Lulu cried out as Hagi landed beside her. "Lulu," he said. Hagi looked to the path Saya had taken. "We have to finish this soon," he said, "Or otherwise, Saya will lose her soul." "WHOA?" Lulu shouted.

Solomon fell onto the ground back first Nathan held his arm "He's strong, too strong," said Nathan. Solomon got up to his knees. "The Eclipse are hard to beat at this rate," said Solomon. Gino laughed. "You are putting up a fight better than I expected," he said. "I thought Hagi Black was the only one capable of fighting us." "Why do you keep mentioning Hagi Black?" Nathan asked. "He's the Hagi you know as Saya Otonashi's chevalier and is Yisuke Black's younger brother." Solomon growled. "KAIII!" Saya's voice got Solomon's attention. He turned around to see her running after a man with white hair holding Kai.

"Solomon," said Nathan," You go after Saya and make sure she doesn't get hurt." "Right," said Solomon, "Will you be alright on your own?" "I'll be fine," said Nathan, "Now go!" Solomon took off after Saya. Nathan got up to his feet. "Oh no you don't pretty boy," said Gino running toward Solomon. Nathan got in his path. "Now, now," he said, "Don't forget about little old me." "Fine, I'll finish you then your brother," said Gino. "You sure are talkative, aren't you?" said Nathan as he dodged a small paper spider.

The spider blew into little pieces. Nathan appeared from behind and grabbed Gino's arm. "Now, let's see if you can repair your wounds like a chevalier," he said ripping off Gin's arm. Blood shot out from his shoulder and removed limb. Nathan licked his lips as blood fell onto his face. "That was fun," he said, "Let's try it again." Gino jumped up onto a large paper owl. "You're a pain," he hissed, "I grow try of this little game." He pulled out a large pill of paper and stuffed it into his mouth. Nathan's eyes widen.

"I'll blow you away to hell!" Gino shouted as he got bigger and bigger with each second. Nathan leapt away as Gino's body blew into little pieces. Smoke rose up as the exploration shook the ground. Nathan shielded himself from the smoke and dust flowing into the wind. He looked to see that Gino was gone. "He's one crazy man," said Nathan standing over the crater that was left. Gino was in the brushes. "Damn it," he said, "I can't face him without losing my other arm. Better rethink my plans."

Lulu fell to the floor but was caught by Hagi. "Be careful," said Hagi. "Thanks," said Lulu. Kisuke looked to the side. "The boss is calling us," he said. "We can't leave with Hagi Black standing before us," said Jingo, "You go back and tell him. I'm going to end the threat." "Fine by me," said Kisuke, "Just make sure you apologize to Yisuke later." "Don't worry, I will," said Jingo. Kisuke took off into the wind. "GET BACK HERE!" Lulu shouted. Hagi grabbed her arm. "Let him go Lulu," he said.

Jingo stood before them. "You're both going to die here," he said. "The girl will die and Hagi's soul will belong to us." Lulu swung her battle-ax at his torso. Jingo drove down toward the floor and swung his leg out at her. Lulu quickly jumped up into the air. Hagi flew into the air and came down with the wind creating force behind him. Jingo swung his metal bone at Hagi's head. Hagi melted into the wind.

Lulu flew her ax toward the floor. The two sided blades dogged into the floor. Lulu used the handle to spin herself around. Hagi appeared from behind. Lulu went flying into the air and bashed into Jingo's chin with her head. Jingo fell grabbing Lulu's wrist and threw her into the wall. Hagi's claws dogged into his shoulder and tossed him aside with ease. Jingo fell to the floor. Lulu got up and leapt for her ax but Jingo swung his foot into her gut. Lulu went back into the wall. Hagi caught her with one arm.

Hagi set her down onto her feet. Lulu grabbed her ax at was on the side of her. Jingo got up to his feet. "You're teamwork is impossible to block," he said, "I'll give you that." Lulu held up her ax. "I've heard the Schiff and chevaliers work hand and hand with Saya Otonashi. She's one girl who thinks this world is around her." "She can't help but be central of attention." "Don't you ever talk about Saya like that!" Lulu cried out swinging her ax in rage.

Hagi grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Don't Lulu," he said, "He's only trying to get under your skin." Jingo laughed. "That's some talk for a mere servant. It's hard to believe you and Yisuke are brothers. You're nothing like him." "That is true," said Hagi, "Yisuke and I aren't like each other but I have a reason to survive. He only fights for himself. I fight for Saya." "Yeah!" Lulu shouted, "We only fight for the people we care about!"

Jingo laughed harder. "Don't make me laugh," he said, "You honestly think that fighting for others is the best way? Only those who fight for themselves will survive." Lulu tightens her grip on her ax. Hagi zoomed through the air, slicing it in half. Jingo's blood dripped down onto the stone floor. Jingo held his left shoulder. The blood poured like a waterfall from his shoulder. Lulu saw the large hole. You could see the other side. Hagi's claws now in his abdomen, tearing through the fresh and bone.

"Damn you…" he gasped for air as he fell to the floor. Hagi stood over him. Jingo was die in a matter of seconds. Lulu ran to Hagi's side. "We got to get to Saya and fast, "she said. Hagi looked to the wind. "We need to stop her before she gets herself in more danger." Lulu took off into the wind. Hagi looked at the body. "Never go near Saya again," he hissed before taking off after Lulu. The wind blew harder as he vanished from view.

**Saya:"For the late in the update you guys,"**

**Di.M.H: "Yeah, I was trying to update this chapter yesterday but my Internet was down all day and I had a friend then I went to a friend's house for a party, that was fun,"**

**Saya; "She also got a new DS game, so she was playing it for a while, aren't you almost done with it?"**

**Di.M.H: "Yeah i guess so, while never mind that let's get on with the show,"**

**Saya: "Um, where's Kai, anyway?"**

**Di.M.H: "Um...he won't be doing the breaks for this story,"**

**Saya: "Why?"**

**Di.M.H: (moans under her breath)**

**Saya: "YOU DID WHAT?"**

**Di.M.H: "Thanks for joining us, now i got to go before Saya kills me, please leave your reviews, bye for now!" (runs off)**

**Saya: "Wait until i get my hands on you!" (runs off after Di.M.H)**

**Lulu: "If you want to know what she did to Kai, then read this chapter and find out why Saya is so mad, see ya, I got go to and stop Saya from killing Di.M.H" (runs off)**

Chapter 3, Saya's rage; a way to live on?

"KKKKKKAAAAAIIIIII!" Saya shouted as she ran after Yisuke. Yisuke looked over his shoulder at her. "Just a little further kid," he said. Saya jumped up into the air after him. Yisuke jumped from tree to tree "GIVE KAI BACK!" she roared with rage. "Saya!" David cried out as he and Louis ran after her. Solomon zoomed passed them. He grabbed Saya's arm. "Solomon let me go!" she cried trying to get free. "He's getting away with Kai!" "He won't go far," said Solomon, "He's not finished yet."

Saya looked up at Yisuke. Her eyes glowing red with rage. "GIVE KAI BACK!" she shouted. Yisuke stopped and placed Kai down onto a branch. "Saya!" Lulu cried out landing beside Saya and Solomon. Lulu looked and saw Kai. Yisuke held up his sword to Kai's throat. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Saya shouted loudly. "You are a loud one," said Yisuke, "We have no use for him anymore." "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Kai's blood flew into the air as Yisuke's blade sliced his neck. "NOOO!" Saya cried out. Yisuke pulled out his blade. "Now, onto other things." Saya looked down at her feet. "YOU BASTARD!" she roared. She got out of Solomon's grasp and leapt up into the air. "YOU'RE PAY FOR YOU DID TO KAI!" she roared. Yisuke drove downward onto his feet. Saya landed onto the branch. "Kai?" she said grabbing his shoulder. His skin was cold as ice. "Kai?" she cried out in tears. "KKKKKAAAAIIIIII!"

Hagi landed beside Lulu. "What are you doing here?" Solomon asked. Hagi looked up at Saya as she cried out her brother's name. "KKKKKAAAAAIIIIIII!" Hagi jumped up onto the branch where his queen was. Saya sensed his presence and turned around. "Hagi?" she gasped tears running down her face. Hagi wrapped his arms around her. "Saya," he said, "I'm sorry." She hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. Hagi held her closely. He looked over at Kai then at his older brother. Yisuke just glared back.

"So, you killed Jingo, little brother," said Yisuke. Hagi turned to face his older brother. "Kai Myagusuku's soul has no use in its remaining strength to keep him alive." Saya looked at Kai's lifeless body. What would she tell Mao and the others waiting for them to return with Kai unharmed? She turned to Yisuke. "You," she growled as a sudden burst of power was spent through her body. "You won't get away with this!" She jumped out Hagi's arms and headed for Yisuke's skull. Yisuke side stepped avoiding her.

Saya created a large crater. David looked to Louis. "You don't think?" said Louis. "I think we are going have a recreation of the Vietnam War," said David. Saya slowly stood up to her feet. "You won't get away!" she roared. Her eyes burning red with rage. Yisuke swung his sword at Saya's shoulder. Saya drove to the side. The blade made a small cut along her shoulder causing very little blood to pour out.

Her fist bashed into his jaw spending him backwards. Yisuke hit a tree nearby. Saya ran at him full speed. She jammed her foot into his spine and spent him flying back again. She went for the next attack. Yisuke grabbed her fist with one hand. She growled at him. Yisuke stood up and threw her to the side. Saya grabbed a tree branch and spun around. She leapt off and took another strike at his face. Yisuke danced to the side causing her to fall with a loud slam. Yisuke stood behind her. Saya growled as she looked behind her.

She got up and turned around. "GIVE KAI BACK!" she shouted again. Yisuke swung his sword at her but was caught by Hagi who suddenly appeared between them. "Leave her alone," the fateful chevalier hissed. "Hagi?" Saya cried out. Yisuke pulled back. Hagi stood in front of Saya to protect her from Yisuke. Saya looked to her chevalier. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah," she said making a fist as she gritted her teeth together.

"You are a pain," said Yisuke, "The both of you. Once lovers, always lovers, you two make me sick. How can you fight for someone else other than yourself is beyond me, little brother." "I fight for Saya," said Hagi, "Because she is special to me. She is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." "Hagi," said Saya glad to know he still loves her. "Don't make me laugh," said Yisuke, "You two will join Kai soon enough." He ran toward them. "Saya," said Hagi holding out his hand to her. "Hagi," said Saya grabbing his wrist.

Hagi pulled her to the side and flew her into the air. Yisuke swung his sword but Saya turned her body to the side and jabbed her fist into his torso. Yisuke went flying back. Hagi leapt up into the air. Saya grabbed Yisuke's sword before he went flying back. Hagi sliced through the air with his claws into Yisuke's right shoulder. "Not bad," said Yisuke, "You two make a great team." Hagi said nothing. Saya swung the sword to where the tip was pointing for his other shoulder. She ran toward him. "THIS IS FOR KAI!" she shouted jabbing the tip into his fresh through the collar bone. Hagi and Saya had him pinned to a tree nearby.

Saya looked into his eyes. "You are one annoying kid," he said creating a burst at went her back on her heels. "Saya!" Hagi cried, "Are you alright?" "Yeah," she replied with rage burning in her eyes. "TAKE THIS!" she shouted aiming for his abdomen. Hagi leapt back to give her room to swing. The blade pierced his skin. Yisuke grabbed the handle and turned the blade onto Saya's chest. The blade pushed into her chest and came out her spinal cord. "Saya!" Hagi shouted. Saya screamed out in pain.

"Die," he said throwing her to the side. Hagi appeared and caught her with one arm. "Saya," he said lowering her to the ground. "I'm fine Hagi," she said getting up to her feet. Saya held her wound. Blood came out onto her shirt. She looked over at Hagi than at Yisuke. "…" Hagi touched her hand. "You should rest now," he said. "No," she said, "He hurt Kai and I can't just stand by and do nothing." Hagi knew there was no point in arguing with her. He looked to his brother. "You have gone too far," he said.

Yisuke smirked. "You're mad that I hurt your little lover?" he said. Saya held her wound and fell to her knees. "Saya!" said Hagi. "You not going to win against me girl," said Yisuke, "You couldn't stop me in Okinawa. What makes you so sure you can stop me here?" Hagi knelt down at Saya's side. Yisuke looked to the side. "Looks like we'll have to wait for that rematch kid," he said, "I'm needed back with the others. I'll see you off to hell next time, little brother." "WAIT!" Saya shouted reaching out for him.

"Saya!" Louis cried as he ran toward them. He got to his knees and leaned against Hagi's side. "Which way did he go?" he asked. Hagi held Saya in his arms. "How's Kai?" Saya asked more worried about her brother than herself. Nathan and Solomon jumped down with Kai between them. "Kai!" Saya cried out. Hagi helped her up to her feet and walked toward Kai with Hagi supporting her. David and Lulu appeared a few minutes later.

"Let's get back to the others," said David. Louis looked to David and nodded. Lulu turned to Hagi. "It's a good thing you came when you did," she said. Hagi nodded and held Saya in his arms. Lulu went ahead of them. David and Louis walked behind her with their guns in hand. Nathan and Solomon carried Kai. Hagi helped Saya walk behind them. Solomon kept looking back at them. He wished he was the one holding Saya but this would make Saya happier if he helped carry Kai back with Nathan.

"Otonashi!" Mao cried out when she saw Saya and Hagi. "Where's Kai?" she asked looking around then saw Kai with Nathan and Solomon supporting him. Saya turned her head away from Mao. Julia and Okamura came into the room. "Saya!" Julia gasped. Her eyes widen as she saw Hagi supporting her. "Julia-san can you….." she looked to Kai. Julia looked at Kai. Nathan and Solomon carried him to the sofa.

They set him down and stepped away for Julia to do her work. Julia checked his vitals. After a while she looked up at Saya and Mao. She shook her head. "There isn't anything I can do for him," she said, "I'm sorry but Kai is gone." Saya's body shook with rage. "No, it can't be true," she said turning away from everyone. Hagi stood at her but did nothing. She needed to clear her head. "Saya, I'm…." "SHUT UP!" Saya yelled at Solomon. She turned toward him in a jerkin' manner with tears in her eyes. "Saya," said Solomon in shock.

Hagi stood by her. "Saya," he whispered wrapping his arms around her. "This isn't far," she said, "First I've lost my father, then I've lost Riku, I almost lost Hagi and I lose Kai too." "Saya," said Hagi in her ear. She burled her face into his chest. Julia looked down. Mao cried into Nathan's chest who let her cry out her pain. Then it hit her. She looked up at Hagi. He knew what she was thinking. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she "it might be our only chance to save Kai." Mao looked at Saya. "Otonashi," she said, "Are you saying that you know a way to save Kai?" Julia, Nathan, Solomon, Louis and David knew where she was going. Saya nodded. "It's the same way, I saved Riku and Hagi," she said, "I can give Kai my blood." "Her blood?" said Okamura looking to David. "In order to become a chevalier," David explained, "They first must receive the blood of a chiropteran queen." Okamura looked at Saya. Hagi, Solomon and Nathan all said nothing.

"We have a less chance of that making than we do saving him while he's still human," said Julia. "I don't care!" Mao cried out. She grabbed Saya's shoulders. "If you know a way to save Kai then tell me." "If Kai drinks my blood…..he'll become like Hagi, Solomon and Nathan," said Saya, "He won't eat or sleep. His body won't age and he'll live forever. Do you think it's worth it to save Kai? Jahana-san?" "Why are you asking me that?" Mao asked shaking Saya. "If that can save him then do it!"

"Kai is your older brother!" she was right. Kai was Saya's brother no matter what happens. Saya made a fist at her side. "Alright," she said, "I'll do it for Kai." Hagi handed her one of his draggers. Saya took the dragger from him and stood over Kai. "Kai," she said cutting her palm. She pulled the dragger away from her skin and handed it back to Hagi. Hagi took the dragger back. She poured the blood into her mouth. Mao watched as Saya leaned over Kai's lifeless body. She held her breath as Hagi titled Kai's chin upwards.

_Kai, please forgive me, _Saya thought as she opened her mouth over Kai's. Mao watched as Saya's blood poured into Kai's mouth. Hagi turned to Solomon and Nathan. After a while Saya pulled away from Kai's mouth. She turned to the three chevaliers. "Kai?" Mao gasped. Saya held her breath. It was taking too long for it to work. She got up and punched the wall. "It's not working," she cried. Hagi wrapped his arms around her.

Saya cried into his chest. Julia and the others bowed their heads in shame. Kai was gone forever. Saya's tears soared Hagi's shirt but he didn't care. Saya needed him now more than ever. The whole room fell silent. No one said a single word. All that was left of Saya's family was gone forever. Hagi stroked her hair as she cried into his chest."If the blood share didn't work," said Julia, "Then, it's all over for Kai." Everyone agreed there was no hope for Kai Myagusuku to live on with his little sister and the rest of his family.

Kai's funnel was held in Okinawa. Saya stood over at the entrance to the Myagusuku family tomb. The necklace that Kai wears around her neck and the class ring that Kai would wear was on her finger too. Hagi stood behind her. "They took him from us," she said referring to the Eclipse. Hagi said nothing. "Kai was a brave soul," he said, "he loved you to the very end," his words filled her heart.

"I wanted for Kai to live normal life," she said. Hagi put his arms around her. "Kai will live on in our hearts and memories," he said. Saya looked down at her feet. "I want to get them back for this," she said, "I don't want to lose the girls, Lulu or you, Hagi. I don't want to lose anyone ever again." She made a fist. The rain hit her face. Her tears combined with the rain drops. Riku and George would be disappointed knowing Kai was dead. Saya want to live with her family in happiness. With Kai gone there were only Hagi, Lulu, the twins and Saya left. The five chiropterans that lived in Omoro.

Saya wanted to keep Omoro running so she learned to cook from Louis and got a license. Lulu and Hagi helped out too. The twins grew without any knowledge of Kai ever living. Four years had since Kai's death. "I'm home!" Lulu called out. "Hey Lulu," said Saya as she and Hagi were washing dishes. The twins were at school.

Hagi and Saya were married after three years. The Eclipse had seemed to disappear after Kai's death. Saya knew that they were planning their next. She would be really for them. The door opened and Saya's nieces came into the restaurant. They smiled at their aunt and uncle and their like big sister. Lulu had taken the rule as their older sister. "Hello Uncle Hagi, Auntie Saya and Lulu-neechan," said the twin with the brown eyes. The twin with the blue was named Diva after their mother and the brown eyed twin was named Riku.

Saya smiled at them. "Welcome Diva, Riku," she said. They smiled and ran up the stairs. Lulu rolled her eyes. "Why can't they help around the house," she asked. "They're just little girls," said Saya, "We have to wait a little longer." Lulu looked to the clock. Hagi checked his watch. Saya heard the door open. She turned and saw Mao and Yuki coming into the restaurant. "Hello Jahana-san," said Saya. This was a surprise. Mao was suppose to be over sea by now. Kai would always compliant when Mao would come over.

He knew that she wanted something from him. Yuki ran up stairs. "Thanks again for watching her for me while my dad is out of town and I'm away for six months with Okamura," said Mao. Saya smiled at her. "Don't mention it," she said, "The girls love it when she's over." Mao handed Hagi the bag with the stuff that Yuki would need while she stayed the night. "Thanks again," she said before stepping out the door. Lulu went up to help Yuki make herself at home. Saya had finished the rest of the dishes. Hagi walked from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him.

He kissed her cheek. The girls were playing up stairs with Lulu. Saya kissed his lips. The sound of children laughing was music to Saya's ears. Hagi sat down into a chair with Saya in his lap. Hagi kissed her nose. His lips moved down her face to her neck. A shiver went down Saya's spine. "Hagi," she said turning to face him. "I know what you're after," she kissed his lips. "But let's wait for the children to go to bed." She kissed his lips again. He chuckled. They kissed on the lips. The laughter echoed to the restaurant.

Yisuke stared into the mirror. Gino and Kisuke stood in the middle of the hotel room. "So, Kenny will be replacing Jingo since Hagi Black killed him," said Kisuke. The new eighth member of the Eclipse became the fifth shadow. Kisuke looked to Yisuke. "Are you sure wearing that face will do anything?" he asked. "The officials won't recognize me this way," said Yisuke. "Did you really wear that face because; you are the one who killed him?" Gino asked getting up to his feet. This face is of someone important to one of our targets," said Yisuke, "She'll suffer a great deal that she'll be begging for death."

Gino headed to the door. "Wearing his face will give you the upper hand," he said, Kisuke chuckled. A loud exploration sounded from the hall. "Kenny," said Gino annoyed. Kisuke just laughed. "There's never a dull moment with him around." Yisuke looked to Gino. "Keep him under control," he said. "Yeah I know," Gino groaned. Another loud exploration went off with a loud scream of terror.

"Gino-sama," a voice cried from the hall. Gino pushed the door opened. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID IDIOT?" he shouted. A man with brown spiky hair wearing red mask with only one eye showing stood in the hallway with one foot in the air. Gino looked annoyed. He turned to Yisuke. "Hey," he said, "You sure that you don't want to switch partners?" he asked. "You know as well I do," said Yisuke, "We aren't allow to switch the partners we are assigned to." Gino groaned.

"You're the one wearing someone else's face like mask," said Gino as he stepped into the hall. Kisuke laughed. "You know he's right," he said turning to Yisuke. "How long do you plan on wearing that face?" "Who knows," Yisuke replied looking into the mirror. "This face will do for now," he said touching his cheek. He was wearing the face of Kai Myagusuku; the boy who he had killed four years ago. The face of Saya's older brother was now wore like a mask just like her little brother's face was wore by Diva his murderer.


End file.
